Yaari Hai Imaan Mera Yaar Meri Zindagi
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Chhupa n hamase, jra haal-e-dil suna de tu...Teri hnsi ki qimat kya hai, ye bata de tu...Agar...Kahe to asamaan se chaand taaren le aun ... .Teri hnsi hai aj mere liye sab se bada..nazaraana..Yaar ke hnsate hi, meri Zindagi main pe Rangaat a gi...**FRIENDSHIP DAY SPECIAL*** DUO STORY PEEP INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_here is the another story from my side pure duo story with team merely consist 10 chapter, _

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

* * *

~CHAPTER 1~

_"Ahh.."_

_"Nhi.. Nhii... " A Lady is Pleading. A Young boy peeping from staircases ... _

_Another lady Shouting "Bhaggg ...Beta ... Bhagg"_

_ At last an "Ahhhh" And A grieve silence _

"Nhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" A person jerk in his bed... Grapes The Surrounding .

"Oooo Sapna Phir wahi sapna ... Achanak yeh sapna Kyu Kuch samjh nhi aa rha Uff Ab Headache Bhi ..." *Murmure* "Kha Ho yrr aajao abb"

_**~~oOo~~**_

Another person decent down from car looked at the place "Chalo bhai Aaj chutti mili HQ se" He steped towards His Destination.

"Good Morning everyone"

All Joyed After the entry "Very Good morning Sir"

"Kaise Ho sab, Sir naraz nhi aa rhe tumhare Freddy"

"Sir Ki kuch tabiyat thik nhi hai, Hum sab ache hai"

"Uff iski Yeh Adaat hum gaye nhi yeh Bimar"

All smiled, He continue "Tum Log kaam karo main ilazz karke aaya" He left.

_**~~oOo~~**_

He reached his Place, entered with his own keys instead of ringing bell, As he entered scene make him dumb he rushed in hurry

"Daya" he support the falling figure.

"haan Abhi abhii" He fainted, Abhijeet dailed no. In grt tension

"hello Yr KARAN Ghar aayo woh daya" ..._(KARAN Character from my another story. Sharing a good Bond with duo and family dr.)_

"Abhijeet Main aa rha hoon "

After sometime KARAN .. Enters

"Abhijeet"

"Ayo yr dekho Kya haal hai" In tension

"yeh sab itna tez fever kaise"

"Jab kabhi bhar jao Tho sab bistar pe hi milte hai Kya Karu"

"Tum ne bache jaisa bnaya hai tho jhelo"

"Tum apna Kaam Karo Bache jaisa Kya Bachaa Hi hai"

"Thik hai Yrr Badak kyu rhe ho"

After check up

"Kuch nhi VIRAL hai Baki Main Test phir bhi kar leta hoon ... Don't worry thik hai Phelwaan Yr abhijeet Dekhna Koi tension ya Stress hai kya isko "

Abhijeet Nodded

**_~~oOo~~_**

In evening ...

"Ahh.. mera sar"

"Daya " Soft call

Daya Jerked "Abhii" He hug me Tightly, Abhijeet too Embraces his Pal Rubbed his back "Daya Kya hua Yr"

"Ku..ch Nhi Boss Itne Din Baad mile"

"Haan Aur sahab Bistar pe pade hai" Abhijeet teased

"Kya Boss bheeg gaya is Liye "

"Kya Boss ke bache Jab pata hai Main nhi hoon tabhi Khayal Kar liya kar apna "

Daya Buried his Head In his Chest "Nhi rakhna Mujhe".

Abhijeet looked His Pal's Childish beahve "Nautanki uth chal Fresh ho ja soup laya main".

"jii sir" Daya Said

Abhijeet went to kitchen,

here daya Inside Washroom (pov) "Kya Tha Woh sab akhir Kya Main Kaun hai woh aurat woh admi, Boss Ko bolu Nhi bekar main Pareshan Ho jayega Chhod Kuch hoga dimagh Main " Jerked his Thoungh Went back

"Chal Khale so ja"

"So ja Matlab Kya Yeh Btao Mission kaisa Tha "

"Acha "

"very Good Ab Btao Kha Lagi hai Chot Bina Jhooth ke Boss" Stern tone.

"Aby Nhi aayi One piece lauta Hoon" Abhijeet said, Daya Start checking "Bhai pe vishwas Nhi hai"

"Nhi Bhai iss Mamle main nhi hai" Daya amazed "Sach main yr Nhi lagi hai iss Baar koi aur hero baan Gaya Kya yr.. Side role pe the kya"

"Marunga Daya jor ka Tuhjhe " *fake anger*

After Some time Daya Slept .. Abhijeet too as He was also tired after Mission.

AT NIGHT

_"Bhagggggg jaaaaa ... betaaaaaaaaaaa" _

_"Tum mmmm ... Nhi iiiiii " Blood Splashed With Voice "THUDDD !"_

Again He woke up with Halt "Nhiiiiiiiiiiiiii" He looked around Found a Tense Face with pure concern

"Daya Kya Hua Cheekha Kyu"

"Woh abhi Woh Abhii Woh" He Hug him Tightly "Tum mat jana Yr"

Abhijeet Perpelexed "Main kha Jaa rha Hoon Yehi hoon, Chal Le pani Pi Aur So ja "

"Hm" Daya laid Back to bed Abhijeet Sit Beside Him Patting His head lightly... Didn't know when his Eyes Betrayed Him.

**_~~oOo~~_**

NEXT MORNING

Daya Woke Up first feel some weight on his head, found his Buddy Siting Beside Him in very Uncomfortable Position (pov) "Kitn Pyaar karta Hai Mujhe Abhii Khud Mission se aaya Hai Phir bhi ek baar Aram Ka Naam Nhi Liya Meri sewa Main lag gaya"

"Abhii" softly call's

Abhijeet Jerk "Daya Tu thik"

"Relax yr Main thik hoon um jao So jao"

"Nhi yrr teri dawa ka Time ho rha hai"

"Abhi 2 ghante hai Meri dawa main tum jao Aram karlo Please"

"Acha Baba Thik hai tere Liye Kuch bnake Khila Doon Phir So jaunga"

"Are par"

"No Arguments Daya Shh"

"Sunte Ho kabhi jo aaj sun loge jao jho maan Aaye karo" Said with Gummpy face

"Aleee Mera Motu" Squeezed His Cheeks

A shy shade spread in Younger face "Kya Boss"

Abhijeet Already informed In bureau About daya's Illness... All wished Him for his good health with "Sir hum shaam ko aate hai" Abhijeet just said "haan thik hai mana Kis ne kiya hai"

**_~~oOo~~_**

IN EVENING

All team mates Came too Meet his Deary sir

"Sir Aaj kal Criminal na Chutti pe hai Aap araam Bhi araam se kare " Pankaj said

"haan Sir"

A voice came "Kya baat hai Daya, Tum Bimar bhi ache time pe hua ho "

"Are KARAN Mera daya Bimaar ho gaya aur tum Time acha Btaa rhe ho "

"Abhijeet daya Bimaar ho is main kuch acha kha, Par Team ko pressure tho kaam hai " To team "Kyu Bhai Log"

All Nodded "In yess "

After Mastii maza Team Left... Only Duo And Karan remain

"Abhijeet main Garden jaa rha hoon" Daya Said

"Acha Thik hai Ruk Hum bhi aa rhe hai" Abhijeet said

"Tum dono aayo main phele jaa rha hoon" he said and Went

Karan Observed "Isse kya hua hai"

"Pata Nhi karan yr bahut pareshan Hai Kyu koi idea nhi Kal Cheek ke utha"

"abhijeet fever main common hai yr"

"Hai Par phir bhi Ajeeb lag rha hai "

"Pata Nhi yr Acha reports"

"Kuch nhi viral hai I mean Tha now he is Okk aur kal Se join bhi Kar sakte hai"

**_~~oOo~~_**

OUT SIDE GARDEN

Daya Busy In his own thought (pov) "Kya Ho rha hai mere Sath, Mujhe kya dikh rha Khoon, Woh awaze kis ki hai, Woh cheekh main itna Effect kaise "

"Boss Ko blounga Tho Mujh se jada Pareshan Jo jayega"

"Phelwaan Kya hua Bhai "

"Aree karan Tum bhi Kya Phelwaan Ab Tum ko Boby-sody nhi hai is mein meri kya galti" Daya Teased

"oye Hero tera Fat Extra hai" Karan teased back

"Hattt Bbyy Lakho Marti hai" Daya said

"Aoye Hoye... Sadda MUNDA tho Bada Ho gaya Abhijeet" Karan teased

"Wahi tho Main bhi dekh rha hoon Mera Bhai Tho Ghodi chadne wala Ho gaya yr" Abhijeet to join Karan In his Effort

Daya shyly Down his head "Ais...aisa Kuch nhi hai thik hai "

After Spending Quality time Karan Went to His residence ... Duo To Moved Inside.

**_~~oOo~~_**

IN NIGHT

_"Tum... Nhi bachoge " *Thud*_

_"Bhagooooo...Bhagggggg jao ... jaoooooooo "_

"_Dayaaaaaaaaaaaa...bhaoggggooooo" _

_*_*Jerked**

"yeh Sab kya Ho rha hai kaun ha yeh Log Sir.. Raghvendra Sir Btaa Sakte yeh Sirf mera Bhram Ek sapna ya Koi Saachaii" he wiped his Sweat...

* * *

**_HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY IN ADVANCE_**

**_I WISH FRIENDSHIP DAY PE AAPKE DUSHMAN BHI APKE DOST BAAN JAYE AUR DOST BEST FRIEND HO JAYE :-) KEEP SMILING ..._**

**_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK_**

**_Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\__**

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	2. Yeh Kya hua

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_here is the another story from my side pure duo story with team merely consist 10 chapter, _

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

* * *

~CHAPTER 2~

_"_"yeh Sab kya Ho rha hai kaun ha yeh Log Sir.. Raghvendra Sir Btaa Sakte yeh Sirf mera Bhram Ek sapna ya Koi Saachaii" he wiped his Sweat...

Try To sleep But failed, he took Sleeping pills to get some sooth. He don't want to Wake Up His Buddy..

**_~~oOo~~_**

NEXT MORNING

Duo Present at Breakfast in their formals.. Daya Was sitting in table In deep thought, Abhijeet Observes His Silent Gesture

"Kya Baat Hai Daya"

He Jerked from his Deep Thought "Kuch Nhi Yr baat kya"

Abhijeet said "Daya Koi Problem Ho tum mujhse Bol sakte Ho Vishwas tho hai na "

"Boss tum pe vishwas Nhi karunga Tho Kha jaunga Tum aise na Bola Karo"

"Tum problem Btaa diya karo"

"Koi problem nhi hai"

"Sure" Abhijeet said

"Haan mere Bade bhaiya"

"Kya Daya Tu bhi" Abhijeet smiled. Both reached Their Second Home

**_~~oOo~~_**

CID BUEAURO

All Greeted their Senior's. Duo Also Greet them With Super smile

Acp sir came "Daya Tabiyat Thik ab"

"jii sir"

"Chalo Bhai Achi baat hai, Abhijeet Tum bhi thik ho mission main koi chot "

"Nhi sir Thik hoon, report Bhi abhi De deta Hoon"

"Chalo Phir aayo cabin main, Daya No Field work Aaj Sirf File Work Ok "

"But sir" Try to protest.

"It's an Order daya" Acp went, Abhijeet gave wining glance to His Pal.

Abhijeet picked his report file went to cabin with Acp sir, Daya Went to his Desk... He sat switch on his system, But his mind again gone through those, Dreadful dream... Those Crying, Shouting ... That BLOOD splash... That GUN SHOT... everything was very much horrible *jerked out from The thought*

he was taking long and irregular breaths, Took Glass of water from his side table.. Looked at his System scren who is demanding PASSWORD to open. he entered Password *ANGERYMAN*

Smiled On his Own Shaitani, Again his mind occupied by horror (pov) "Main Kyu nhi bhool paa rha hoon woh sab hai kya, Achanak yeh sab uff... Meri zindagi yeh Sab hai Main jho dkeh rha hoon woh kya hai"

He Looked at the Opning door of Cabin, Changed His Facial Expression from tensed to normal But it take A second to obseve his condition for Abhijeet.

"Kya Hua Pareshani Hai koi"

"Boss Tumhara aaj ka What'sapp status hai Kya" Daya said, Abhijeet confused "Stauts mera Kya"

*imitating* "Koi Pareshani" Daya Said with smile

Abhijeet Glared at him "acha hai Buearu main hai Ghar hota Btaata, Daya Pareshaan Nhi Btaana Thik hai Par Please Bekar Main hass Mat " he said with Deep tone. Daya's Smiled went off As he can fool whole world not his buddy.

He looked at His Pal's Fading figure (pov)"Boss yr Kaise Tum se Share karlu jab Main khud Sure Nhi hoon Ki mere sath yeh Sab ho kya rha hai, Agar Koi problem Hui tho tum Sab apne upar le loge Phasa loge Apne aapko aur main yeh Nhi chata "

_**~~oOo~~**_

IN LAB

Everyone moved to lab, as dr. salunkhe get some clue regarding to on going case... Duo entered with

"jii Dr. Sahab"

"Aayo Ayo Abhijeet, yr Acha Tumhara Na Saans Le tho ho Lene dete ho "

"Kya kare Dr. Sahab Kaam ke waqt Arram Mana hai"

"Saans Lena Kha Mana"

"Main ne mana Kiya hai Na sir"

Daya Interupted "Sir Information"

"Ooo Aa gayi Rescue Squad" Teased Salunkhe

"Haan yeh dekho"

He showed a Skeleton, Filled with Blood packets

"yeh Slkeleton bikul iske Boby ke jaise Setup hai, isko Goli Bahar se nhi lagi balki Blank point se Chali bahut pass se "

He shoot on Skeleton, Blood splashed in skeleton A VOICE of *THUD ! * spread Blood ... Daya Looked at the scene ... Start taking Deep breathes Again owrds start ringing in his ear.. he backed himself Just to safe himself From Sight of his team members ... Specially Abhijeet

_"Bhaggggggggggg jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" *Thud !* "Dayyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" _ *jerked* "Ahhhhh" he hold his head.

All Looked at him he was Sitting in floor holding his head,

"Sir" "Daya " All run towards Him.

Abhijeet hold him "Tu thik hai Bola Tha Mat kar Itni Daud bhag sunaa Kha hai Sahab Ne"

""Abhijeet relax" Salunkhe Said, Took HIm to the rest room

Daya Mumbles "Nhii...woh Khoon... Nhii... main... nhiii... Bachaaa.. woh ...Aaa.." Abhijeet listen this Mumbles found something weired.

Salunkhe checked Him declare "Stress ki wajah se hua hai Koi Undercover khichadi hai kya" Said To abhijeet

"Aaj Kal Koi nhi hai"

"Are Sirf daya Ko hi"

"Nhi... Indicate Tho kar hi deta agar Btaa nhi sakta tho " Abhijeet said

Abhijeet took him Home, Again he Found him restless Mumbling In semi-concious state "woh...au...raaat...cheekh...khooooooon" *Jerked with* "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahiiiiiiii"

Abhijeet Intension "Daya Kuch nhi Tu so ja Please" Daya went back To sleep. Leaving a tensed Nd Confuse abhijeet. (pov) "Karan se baat karta hoon"

IN PHONE

Abhijeet narrated Full scene to Karan

"Abhijeet Koi Past tho nhi daya ka"

"Karan Past ki yadasht Ki problem Mere sath hai I mean meri memory problem hai Daya is Fine usko nhi hai aisa kuch"

"Ho sakta Koi Past Ho yr, Bachpan Koi page jho Daya Bhool Gaya ho ya Kuch aur "

"Ya koi aisa Kuch bhi na Ho sirf, kuch effect kar gaya ho Koi cheez koi case emotionally touch kar gaya ho" Karan gave situation,

"pata Nhi yr 1 Mahine se main tha Bhi nhi dekhta hoon" abhijeet said.

"Bye tc"

Abhijeet called freddy... Asked Him about Past case Which can Effect his Soft hearted Buddy Badly.. getting Nothing From This side he decided Else.

He called Freddy to stay with his buddy as he has some important works. Freddy to agree... Abhijeet left

**_~~oOo~~_**

"Sir Aaj 2 din ho gaye Abhijeet sir ka Kuch pata Nhi chal rha hai, Daya Sir bhi bahut pareshan hai "

"Pata hai Freddy, Pata hai par agar tumhare sir Humara Phone attend kare ya khud inform kare tho pata chale na gayab ho gaye yeh Kheke ki Daya ka khyal Rakhna " An angry father shouted in tension for his son

"Sir Boss Ka Kuch pata chala" Daya said "pata nhi kha gaya Mujhe Mjuhe Kuch thik nhi lag rha Kahi kuch"

"Daya Shant raho Kuch nhi hoga"

A voice came "Good Morning every one" Entering figure Spread Happy vibes In every face

"Boss" Daya Run Hugs Him Tightly. "Kha The Yrr"

"Apne Asal Ke pass tha " Abhijeet said with a Smile, Acp sir came in scene "Kha the na koi phone na koi mesaage Gayab jaan sakta hoon kyu"

"Sir Aaj na Main bahut, Bahut khush hoon "

"Jara Humko bhi btao"

Abhijeet face showing a real happiness "Sir Mere PAPA mil gaye mujhe"

All Become Shocked *what* Daya Looked at him in amzement But managed his expressions "B..oss PAPA matlab.. Kaise kab"

"Daya teri tabiyat bahut Khrab thi tu pata nhi kya - kya Bol rha tha Tension main main aise hi Car leke Nikal Gaya Raste main Pune Ek Gao main Car khrab ho gayi yr main idhar udhar dekh Tho ek gahar Dikha"

"Waha mujhe Woh locket ki Picture mili jaisa Same locket MAA ke suitcase main hai Poocha tho pata chala "

Acp sir Looked at him with mixed emotions "Acha PAPA mil gaye hai tum hare tumko Tum Locket dekh ke vishwas kar liya"

"Nhi sir yeh dekhiye " Showing Some reports. "Sab match kar rhe hai"

"Jhooth bhi tho"Daya Said

"Karan se karaya Hai yr" Abhijeet said

"Kaun Hai tumhare PAPA"

"DINESH DAS hai Unka Naam yeh unki photo " Abhijeet gave

Acp sir looked at him "Yeh" Before he said anything he listen a Collapsed sound

* * *

_**~REPLIES~**_

_Dharaabhifan : Haahaaa Dear Bimaar rhene ki jarurat nhi hai ... Thankx yr apko acha laga abb yeh wala padhke btao acha laga ... Hain tho Par unka point bhi sahi Abhijeet sir ko leke .. YES OFCOURSE MAIN APKI FRIEND BANUNGI NHI MAIN HOON APKI FRIEND *hugs from my side dear* :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_Guest : Here's Ur Update dear rean nd review ... HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY too U also :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_Duo lover : Hmm Dekhte hai Meri Future Dr. Kitni Sahi hai ... HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY too u Also ... R and R review :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_Guest : Dear Jaise Aap log bolte Hona UPDATE SOON... Waise Main bhi Bolti hoon Baki ... Mujhe Bhi Pata hai Its All Upto U all ... Rahi Baat satisfaction ki Tho Agar satisfy na Hoti tho Main kabhi dubara UPDATE nhi karti ...Infact Will never came Back too FF ... Review matlab yeh nhi sirf tarieef ki jaye galtiya bhi Btao ... Par Tarike se Limit main ... Yes Jinko karna hai Karte hai I M HAPPY WITH REVIEWERS also by My VIEWERS ... I don't feel Insulted But Yipp Feel Sad U take My Easy request in such a Disgusting way :-( US Mujhe jaise hi correct plot milta hai main update kar dungi I swear ..._

_HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_zeb : Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_55 : Thankx yr ... Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_PoojaAbhiDeewani :Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_PerfectAbhi : Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_AbhiNidhi : thankx for liking dear Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_Eman : Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_~**~oOo~~**_

_Abc : Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_Ls :Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_Kirti abhi : dekhte hai kya hota hai, Here's ur update dear Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

_AbhiShikha : happy to know u r liking dii ... Here's ur update dii Hope u liked it tooo .. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY :-)_

**~~oOo~~**

_Guest : here's ur chappy dear ,,, Hope u Like TOo .. happy friendship day R and R :-)_

_**~~oOo~~**_

* * *

**_BADLY MISSING MY OLD FRIENDS _**

**_CUTIE PARI.. ADII..1.. MY SARKAR ANGEL BETU... MAHH AKKU DII AKANSHDUOFAN.. MY NIKKI NIKITA :'-( many more _**

* * *

**_HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY _**

**_I WISH FRIENDSHIP DAY PE AAPKE DUSHMAN BHI APKE DOST BAAN JAYE AUR DOST BEST FRIEND HO JAYE :-) KEEP SMILING ..._**

**_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK_**

**_Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\__**

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	3. Kis Mod Pe Layi zindagi

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_here is the another story from my side pure duo story with team merely consist 10 chapter, _

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

* * *

~CHAPTER 3~

Acp sir looked at him "Yeh" Before he said anything he listen a Collapsed sound

"Daya" Abhijeet run towards him hold him like a precious Thing, After somethime Daya Get their Concious Back

"Abhii"

Abhijeet run "Daya kya Ho rha hai yr tere sath"

Daya Hurriedly gets up from his bed "Abhi Woh Photo Kis ki"

"Daya PAPA ki hai mere PAPA tu tujhe bhi woh utna hi pyaar karenge Dekhna Chalega na mere sath tu bhi"

Acp sir Looked at Shining eyes Of his OFFICER, "Abhijeet sirf iss bina par Photo locket tum kisi ko BAAP"

"Sir Main DNA reports bhi tho dikha rha hoon"

"Fake bhi tho Ho sakti hai Koi Trap"

"Nhi sir Main ne Sab ache se kiya hai main ne KARAN se Karaya hai" Abhijeet said

Daya Looked at him Than took file in his trembling hands, Open the file "Nhiiiii" *shouted* All looked at him

"Nhiii Nhii Boss yeh tumhara BAAP nhi hai Bikul nhi me..meraaa... Vishwas Karo please Yr Please"

Abhijeet looked at him confused "Daya Yeh Sach hai yeh PAPA hai Humare"

Daya jerked "Naa Kabhiiiiiiii Nhii Na MEre Na Tumhare Kisi Ke Nhi hargish nhi "

"Kya Ho gaya Kyu asie"

"Yeh Tumhara BAAP nhi hai Boss Mere PARIVAR KA KATIL HAI"

All shocked by this new reveltion *KYA* Abhijeet give fiery looked "BAKwas mat karo.. Mera baap tum tumhara Parivar WOH orphange "

"Abhijeet" A strict tone of father stopped his words.

Daya looked at him "Nhi woh orphange nhi ... Par Boss KOI asmaan se tho uss orphange main gira nhi tha main .. Mera bhi Parivaar hoga Main kisi MAA ki Khok(womb) Ka Janma Hunga Kisi ka Ansh Hunga Na," Daya Try to specify.

"Aaj tak tho kabhi tu ne naam Nhi liya" Abhijeet said with narrow eyes.

"Main khud nhi janta " Daya said in teary voice

"Haan aaj jaise hi dekha Abhijeet ko Uska Asaal Mil gaya Tho tujhe jalan" Abhijeet Cut him, Said in Grinning teeth.

All Listen Hot conversation in silent, which raised Acp sir Temperature but he remain calm

"What Ek khooni ko Baap bol rhe Ho main jalu tum se " Daya Said After Lossing his patience.

"Dayaa bakwas mat kar mere PAPA khooni nhi"

"yeh Khooni Admi Tera Baap hai nhi hai Abhijeet " Said In almost shouting voice,

"Tu" Abhijeet try to Control his shout.

Words remain Incomplete By a "STUP UP ! " Acp sir banged On table

"Kya Baap hai Nhi hai LAga Rakha hai"

"Abhijeet tumhare PITA ek Military officer the Na ki koi Politician Samjhe Tum ABHIJEET SRIVASTAV HO Na Ki ABHIJEET DAS"

"I know sir But, Yeh dekhiye Yeh divorce paper MA KA DIVORCE HUA THA PAPA KE SATH tab unne Dusri Shaadi Ki WOH mere sautele Baap hai" Abhijeet said

"Abhijeet main abhi khe rha hoon Woh MAKAR tera baap nhi "

"Daya Please ek Sabd aur nhi"

"Abhijeet ki chhodo woh sab kuch sabooto ke sath bol rha hai tum btao Apni daya " Acp sir Said,

Daya looked at floor "Main kuch din se Kuch Sapne dekh rha tha, Sir Kuch..kuch Clear nhi tha Ek auraat ko rote, Ek admi Ko Zakhami Zameen pe Gira hua dekh rha Tha Ek Admi Jho gun leke Khada hai Main Samjh nhi pa rha tha Akhir hai kya AAJ ABHIJEET KE SO CALLED PAPAka Photo dekha tho sab clear hogaya "

"Ek Sapne ke behalf main Tum ne mere Papa Ko khooni Bol diya Wahh wahh"

"Main baat Kar rha hoon" Strictly, Abhijeet down his head "sorry"

"Daya Ek Sapna Sirf Imagination hoti hai BAki Kuch nhi, Usko Kanoon nhi Manta Kisi Pe Ilzaam Nhi laga sakte samjho " Acp sir Said In Strict yet soft tone, Daya looked at him his graze has Thousand Of emotions.

"Tabiyat Thik nhi hai Tumhari Ghar jao Aram karo " Patted his shoulder Indicate Freddy to drop him home, Freddy Nodded.

He turn to Abhijeet "Hmm Abhijeet Ab Btao Kya Bol rhe the"

"Sir Meri MAA ne DIVORCE diya tha Tab main Kuch mahine Ka Tha... Custody Maa Ko mili thi meri Phir Unnne Shaadi kar li ... Aur mere naam ABHIJEET SRIVASTAV Ho gaya Ho sakta hai MAA ne kabhi Na Btaya Ho mujhe Btaya Bhi tho kise Kuch yaad hai Sir, "

"yeh paper kha se mile sab" Indicating towards Old Divorce papers and all.

"Sir Woh Purane Ghar main Jaake Kabhi dekhta hi nhi tha aaj Jab Doondh ne gaya tho Asli phechaan Mil gayi"

Acp looked at his Second hand Who's Face Beaming A shine, "thik hai Abhijeet kal Apne PAPA ko le aayo Hum mil lenge HOPE tumko yeh na Lag rha ho main tumhare Private matters main Aa rha hoon"

"Nhi.. nhi sir haq hai apka mujhe problem nhi hai Main jaun"

"hmm ... Waise Kha jaa rhe ho DAYA ke pass ya PAPA ke pass"

"Woh sir Freddy hai Daya ke pass, papa Akele hai" Said in hesitation

"Jao Jha Jana Hai" Acp sir turn otherside

Abhijeet left without noticing wet eyes of his mentor...

IN A BIG HAVELI

Abhijeet Enters "PAPA"

"Beta"A Person Came With Emotions.

"Aa gaya Itne din baad mila hai Pura din ghar nhi tha Pata Hai Jab se Apke Hone ki khabar mili aapse mile Na Tabse tabse Apke sath rhene ki Ichha hai" Dinesh Das Said with tears Hug him

Abhijeet too hugs Him "Ab kahi nhi jaa rha main, PAPA Apne Kabhi koi galata Kaam Nhi kiya na"

"Kaisi baat kar rhe ho Aap Jeet Hum koi Galat Kaam Kyu Kare" Dinesh said

"Abhijeet told him, Every thing... Dinesh ruffle His Hair "aap Apne Dost nhi Bhai Ko Humare pass Le aayo Hum sab Samjha Denge usko Hm "

"Sach aap usko bhi"

"Bilkul Jisne Humare Laal Ko Hasne Muskurane Ki wajah di ho Usko Hum Pyaar kyu nhi de sakte hai " Dinesh said

"Main abhi Jata Hoon " Abhijeet picked car keys, Run towards duo home

Dinesh looked at Him Going, Another Person Came forward "yeh kya tha"

Dinesh Looked "Kuch nhi SHERRY Bas ek Khel Suru hua hai Jisko Na Suru Main ne Kiya Na Khatam main Karunga Par jeet meri hi honi hai"

"Dinesh Main samjha Nhi" Sherry said

"Tumhara Kaam Sochna Aur smajh na Nhi sherry Bas karna Hai WAFADAR ho Wahi raho BAAP mat bano" Dinesh said To sherry Who down his head.

"Nazar rakho iss CID ke Saap Pe Kahi KAAT na Le " He went back.

INSIDE CAR

Abhijeet riding car with High speed (pov) "Dekh daya Jisko Tu Khooni bol rha hai Uske dil main sab ke liye kitna Pyaar hai Bahut Pyaar Tujhe bhi apna Lenge bass tu maan ja Ab Main Apni khusiya tere sath Batana Chata Hoon Please Yr Aisa Na Kar" he reached home, Took Keys from flower pot opens the Door become shocked

"Daya !"

* * *

_**~REPLIES~**_

I_s : Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_AbhiShikha : Abb PAPA kha se aaye Isko Jaane Ke liye Yeh Chappy Padho di.. Happy that u like ABHIJEET sir sir's Emtions...jaisa dii ki Agaya... Here's Ur Chappyr Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)**hug for my beautiful dii *_

_..._

_Ks : Thank u Dear .. Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Guest : Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Bloom78 : Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Kirti abhi : Hahaahaa Ab Chappy read Karo Aur pata Karo Dear Kaun aa gaya .. Hope u like it too :-)*hugs*_

_..._

_Angelbetu : Sarkar Read this Chappy Aage Pata Chalega PAPA kha se aaye... Dekhte hai Sarkar hai Ki nhi connection *hugs from my side* Keep Smiling :-)_

_..._

_Angelbetu : Gadbad Tho hai BOSS.. Hahahaa ... yeh tho mujhe bhi samjh nhi aata Duo hero kyu bante hai ... No Sarkar My Sarkar will Turn Young Day By day ... Buddha Hone ka Koi chance hi nhi hai " Luv u :-)_

_... _

_Adiii : Its Ok ... Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Bloom78 : Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_zeb : Same too u, Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-) _

_..._

_55 : Same too U .. Dekte hai Dear ,,... Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Guest : Haahaa Dekho read karo pata karo dear Kha se aa gaye ... Read this Chappy Shayad Pata Chal Jaye ... Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-) Thanx for review :-)*Hugs* Same too u_

_..._

_Priya : Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_123 : Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Rini dayabhijeet : same too u .. Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Abc : Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Ls : Same too u dear ... Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Tia : Here's Ur Chappy Dear Hope u Liked it too ... R and R ... Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

* * *

**_BADLY MISSING MY OLD FRIENDS_**

**_CUTIE PARI.. ADII..1... MAHH AKKU DII AKANSHDUOFAN.. MY NIKKI NIKITA :'-( many more_**

* * *

**_HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY_**

**_I WISH FRIENDSHIP DAY PE AAPKE DUSHMAN BHI APKE DOST BAAN JAYE AUR DOST BEST FRIEND HO JAYE :-) KEEP SMILING ..._**

**_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK_**

**_Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\__**

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	4. Khafa Tum Se ya Zindagi Se

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_here is the another story from my side pure duo story with team merely consist 10 chapter, _

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

**_Warning : Lyrical Chapter, But very important as from This Chappy Investigation starts.. U can skip songs ... JUST READ LAST AND STARTING :-) _**

**_Don't forget to review :-) _**

* * *

~CHAPTER 4~

"Daya !"

He is surprised to see the situation of the house, the curtains are hanging like dead birds. The stuff is scattered throughout the floor ignores everything and goes to his brother who is not conscious, he says "DAYA",

With The call Daya Looked at Him, His Foot Stragerd "Abhijeet Tum Yaha"

"Daya Kya Haal Kiya hai" Abhijeet Pointed Everything

"Kuch nhi boss Bahut Khali Lag rha tha Tho socha Bhar doon"

"Daya Pagal Hai Kya Chal Mere sath Hum sab Rahenge" Abhijeet said With smile Holds Daya's hand

"Hum Kaun" Daya Said removing hand from his grip.

"Daya Main Tu aur PAPA" Abhijeet said Protesting tone "Woh Ache hai yr tu Samhj Na tu kyu"

Daya Looked at Him, Smiled Sadly "Relax abhijeet ache hai tum hare papa"

"haan"

"TUmko pyaar karte hai beta mante hai"

"Daya Haan yr bahut karte hai, Tu bhi chal tujhe "

"Nhi Abhijeet tum jao Apne ASaal ke Pass khush raho Baki Mera Kya hai Main Rheta Hi Tha Akele RHe lunga"

"Daya Mere bhai Jarurat Kya chalna Yr mere Sath Humare PAPA"

Daya Removed his Hand, Looked at him Composed tone"Abhijeet woh tumhare PAPA tum jao Main Nhi aa Sakta Mera Koi Haq nhi Khush Rho Thik "

"Daya Tu Abhi unko Khooni"

"Main Kya Soch rha hoon Kya Nhi Woh Mera Matlab Meri soch pe kisi ka Haq nhi mere siwa Tum jao" He Pused abhijeet

"Tum mere bhai Ho"Abhijeet said in tears

"Bhai Hoon na Main Bol rha hoon Chhod Do uss Insaan Woh nhi thik Admi nhi"

Abhijeet shocked,Daya Smiled On his Expression "Kya Hua Nhi Chhod sakte usse, Mere Bolne Pe Lekin MUjhe Tho chhod sakte Ho Mere Hi Khene Par Jao Abhijeet tum Hum Dono ke Nhi paa sakte, Aur Main usko Apna Lu yeh Mumkin nhi Just GO ! " He pushed him out from house, Closed Door went to his room.

After this arguments Both never came, Face-to-face, otherhand Acp sir Met with Dinesh Das Tolh him that, He want to do his DNA test again, Who agreed After some Rifts, Also Gave The same Result As before. Now it was confrimed that ABHIJEET is Son Of POLITICAL LEADER DINESH DAS.

Abhijeet was Happy, When Ever team Gossip together Abhijeet Tell them How Good His PAPA is... Team Was Bored But just to shake of his hapiness they Here's all

ONE DAY

Abhijeet enters.. "Sab suno " All alerted.. Except Daya.

"Aaj mere Ghar main Ek party hai PAPA ne rakhi hai mere Milne Ki khushi main chata Hoon Aap sab bhi aayo " All looked at very annoyed "Aap sab aayoge na" He asked all going to deny. A Voice interrupted "Haan Hum sab Ayenge" Head of cid Said,

Looked at all "Haina"

All said "Jii sir Hum ayenge"

Abhijeet looked at daya, Acp sir observed "Daya Chal rhe ho na "

"Sir ... Woh " Looked down as his Father tone cleared that _"Chal na hai tumko" _"Jiii sir"

Abhijeet happily Leaved after taking Leave from Acp sir

Freddy Said "Humara maan nhi hai janeka Aap kyu"

All said "Haan sir"

"mera Bhi nhi freddy Par main kuch Maana hai usko Dekh tho loon Sach Wahi hai ya Kuch aur" Acp sir went, he too Not accepting.

AT NIGHT

ABHIJEET HAVELI

CID enters Almost All White collar criminals Was present their, Acp And Team boils , As they entered Hall Abhijeet greet them "Aap Log main bahut khush hoon sir"

"Tum ne Bulaya Tha Abhijeet kaise nhi aate"

Team Stand A side A Party was A Typical Political Party, Wines and Only Politics related stuff ppl's was Discussing Which really boiled All

After sometime, Light's off And Spot light Turns On A Girl who's Outfit Assembles She was A Dancer Came in stage

"Abb Yeh sab dekhna Bhi padega" Freddy said in disgusting way

"Hum Chalte hai sir Ho gaya Mil liya " Rajat Said

"Haan Sir Abhijeet sir khush hai in sab main" Purvi said.. Give a digusting Look.

"Nhi Mujhe Dekhna Kis Had Tak Yeh Gir Chuka Hai yaa Badal Chuka hai"

_**~~oOo~~**_

**S_ONG starts ..._**

Girl start Doing very seductive moved, All Lustfully looking at her enjoying With Hand full with wine glasses. Party changed to red light area Suddenly.

_**Main teri aankhon ka saahil**_  
_**Main tere dil ke hi kaabil**_  
_**Tu musafir main teri manzil**_

Abhijeet felt uncomfortable, He side himself went near Bar ...DINESH Looked at him "Sherry is Cid ke sharif ko iss chamiya ke sath nacha"

"Par kyu"

" Taki iske Age peeche koi na bachee aaj iske Sare rishto ka RAM - NAAM Sataya"

_**Ishq ka dariya hai behta**_  
_**Doob ja tujhse hai kehta**_

_**Haan meri baahon mein aake mil**_

Sherry Did As per order's. He hold Abhijeet drag him to floor. Abhijeet again try to go, But all caught him Make him hold glass. Abhijeet too Feel Good with all this, He Joined When Girl Hold Him with collar.

**_Woh sharabi kya sharabi_**  
**_Dil mein jiske gham na ho_**  
**_Lut gaya samjho sharabi_**  
**_Paas jiske hum naa ho_**

Abhijeet Dance with girl, Team looked at Before all This Acp sir ordered Rajat to drop purvi To her Home.

**_O saki saki re saki saki_**

Girl Drags Him towards her, Abhijeet too hold her from waist but leaves the stage..

**_Aa paas aa reh na jaaye_**  
**_Koi khwaahish baaki_**

**_O saki saki re saki saki_**  
**_Aa paas aa reh na jaaye_**  
**_Koi khwaahish baaki_**

**_~~oOo~~_**

After All this Dinesh Came too team,

"Aree ap logo se milna hua hi nhi"

Acp sir Looked at "Ap kafi busy the"

"Jii"

Dinesh Looked at Daya "Tum ho Daya, Jisne mere bete ho Hasaya Haan"

Daya Looked at him with fire, But his brother respect this man he gulped his anger his hate "jii"

Dinesh "Bahut shukriya aree Abhijeet Le jao Isko Apne Naye dosto se milao " too team "App sab bhi enjoy kijiye"

All nodded, Abhijeet took daya To his friends,"Daya main bahut khush hoon yr tu aaya"

Daya Looked at him "Kaise nhi aata tumhara Khushi mana ne ka Naya Andaz jho dekhna Tha"

Abhijeet become silent, he start introducing

"Waise Abhijeet suna hai yeh Lawarsish Tha "

"haan Main ne Bhi suna tha"

Another said, "Ek Benaam Lawarish ko dost bnaya hai tm ne, Eshaan Kiya Hai iske Upar"

Daya looked shocked, Abhijeet too glared...

"Yeh Sunna Ne laye The tum mujhe " Daya Said with glare

"Aree Lawarish ho tho ho is main kya" Laughed,

Daya went to bar, took drink mistakely wine mixed... He took ... 1 Shot!... 2 Shot ! ... 3 Shot !... What 3 pegs.

**_~~oOo~~_**

_**Hmmmmmm... Aaaaaaaaaaa**_

All turn towards.. the voice source, Team Surprised In this condition of His deary Daya Sir, Abhijeet looked more shocked, Daya Took glass In unstable foot step

_**hmmm...Ammmmm**_

**_Apni to jaise taise_**  
**_Thodi aise ya waise_**

**_Kat jaayegi_**

He Looked at Those Greedy... Ullus...He Went to abhijeet Indicated towards His New Friend Company ...Sings

**_Aapka kya hoga janaabe-aali_**  
**_Aapka kya hoga_**

Again he Move Forward Than back words... Moved his Hand Up and Down...

**_Apne aage na peeche_**  
**_Na koi upar neeche_**

Than Make Crying face, Than went near to that Dancer, Looked at Abhijeet Continues,

R_**onewala**_  
_**Na koi ronewali janaabe-aali**_

_**Aapka kya hoga..**_

He backed to Abhijeet Hold his Hand, Make a *dua Sign by hand*

_**Aap bhi meri tarah insaan ki aaulad hain**_  
_**Aap mooh mangi dua**_

Than indicated him self, All eyes turn tear they understand the meaning what he want to said, He indicated towards.

**_Hum unsooni faryaad hain_**

**_Woh jinhe sara zamana samjhe laawaris yahan_**

Than he went to DINESH DAS he eyes reflect pure hate for him, Still sings.

**_Aap jaise zaalimon ke zulm ki ejaad hain_**

Daya BOWED in front of abhijeet with line

**_Gaali huzur ki to_**

**_Lagti duaon jaisi_**

**_Gaali huzur ki to_**  
**_Lagti duaon jaisi_**

Put his hand On his heart, Wiped his Teary eyes

**_Hum dua bhi de to lage hai gaali_**  
**_Aapka kya hoga janaabe-aali_**  
**_Aapka kya hoga hm_**

Wiped his forehead, sing further... His each and every words was creating wounds in teams heart still they remain silent as first time Daya is showing his heart,

**_Aapke maathe se chhalke jo pasina bhi kahin_**  
**_Aasma hilne lage aur kaap oothe yeh zameen_**  
**_Aapka to yeh pasina khoon se bhi keemt_**i

He brokes the glass Cluthes broken, piece in ... Freddy run he indicates to stop again busy in smiling

**_Aur apne khoon ki keemat yahan kuch bhi nahin_**  
**_Apna to khoon paani_**  
**_Jeena marna bemaani_**

Indicated towards watch...

**_Waqt ki har ada hai apni dekhi bhali_**  
**_Aapka kya hoga janaabe-aali_**  
**_Aapka kya hoga_**

**_Janabe-aliiiiiii_**i

Acp sir, Indicated freddy Who holds Him Drag out - from Party, Abhijeet Looked At his fading figure wiped his Corner.. (Pov) "Main hurt nhi karna chata tha daya Main tho bas ek bond banaa Chata Tha, But Shayad Ab yeh hi zindagi hai" He again busy with His new Family nd friends.

NEXT DAY

DUO HOUSE

Daya Get up Hold's His Head, "Ahh Abhi yr Chai" He relised His word Smiled sadly, remembering Last Night Whipered "LAWARISHhhh Ab yeh Pehchan hai Meri " Rubbed his Eyes corner.

Have his Breakfast As He don't want any buddy bother for him.

He reached A Low class Area,stands near aTapori Person "Chalti Ka naam Gadi" Person looked at him Nodded Start Moving, It was a Low Market Area Daya was following him ... Person stops At A point ... indicated with

"Yehi Dekne ka sahab Jho suru Hoga yehi se main chalta salam" He run

Daya Looked at place preplexed

"Yaha kya"

* * *

_**~REPLIES~**_

Guest : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-)

...

The Mystery Princess : Thanx for review yr :-) Dekhte hai dear ksi ka Plan hai, Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *hugs*

...

Duo lover : Thanx yr :-) Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Lots Of hugs*

...

Kirti abhi : Bikul Emotions ke sath khilvad Bikul Bhari padga Iss PAPA ko :-) Hugs From my side dear * Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-)

...

Eman : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-)

...

Zeb : Dekhte hai Kya Hota hai *Hugs* Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-)

...

55 : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-)

...

Cutie pari : Awwww... Thanx dear Highly Obliged ... Hm... Abhijeet sir ko sahi tho chuktu kar denge na.. Dekhte hai Kya Kar rhe hai..Garbbar tho hai Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugss*

...

AbhiNidhi : Haan Dear fas tho rhe hai ... Dekte hai Kya Hota hai Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

PerfectAbhi : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

PoojaAbhiDeewani : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

Priya : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

Ls : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

Ks : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

ab : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

Rini dayabhijeet : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

: Haan yr Par Abhijeet sir ka bhi tho samjh na Padega itne din Baad koi relation mila hai Phir woh daya sir ko bh tho sath lana chate hai ... Papa Hai bhi tho kuch gadbad ... Baki Aage .. Pata Chalega Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *..

.1 : Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

Angelbetu : Haan Sarkar Ka CID wala Dimagh On work hai ... Aur kya Dii CID wale sher hai sher .. Dekhte hai sarkar Kitne sahi hai *Hugs* r and r :-)

...

Gautam1: Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

...

AbhiShikha : Haan Dii .. Suspense Tho bahut par iss Chappy ke baad Sab Open hoga ... R nd R *Hugs for my sweet si diiii*

...

Guest : Bilkul sahi Dear Friendship has it own rule's ... Here's ur Update dear :-) Hope u Like it Too ... R nd R :-) *Hugs *

* * *

**_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK_**

**_Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\__**

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	5. Naya Sathi

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_here is the another story from my side pure duo story with team merely consist 10 chapter, _

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

**_Don't forget to review :-)_**

**_thankkkkk youuuu everyyyy oneeee ... forrrr urrrrr ... supportttt nd loveeeeee :-) _**

**_can't thankx individually .. bit down today bcz of flu _**

* * *

~CHAPTER 5~

Daya Looked at place preplexed

"Yaha kya"

Daya Looked at the Surrounding it was a Barren area Only a few House Or Huts Was their, His khabri indication was An old fashioned House With nervous Slow Steps, He reached the place.

*tringg Tongggg* He rangs The Bell

Door Opens in few minutes with "Kaun hai ree Jisko Chainnnn Nhi hai" Host Looked at him. Daya Wide his Eyes After looking at The host "Aap"

"Kya Ree aise Bolta Hai, Bada Sarif lag rha Tha Salla Lekin MARD ki jaat Aurat Dekhi nhi Fisal gaya " She said

"Nhi Main" Daya Try to clarify

"Abby chikne Andar tho Aaj yeha Na Koi Sarif Rheta Hai Na Koi Sarif Aata Hai" She said. Daya entered

"uss din tere ko gaate Sunata Hai Acha gaata Hai Bahut Dard ek Sath Bol Kya Kaam NACH dekhne ka hai Ya aa"

Daya Hurridly said "Nhi aisa Ku..ch Bhi nhi meri puri baat sun lijiye"

"Ka Baat Hai Phila Dekha Jho Baato Main Interested hai Chal Bol Tere Pe Dil aa gaya Hai LAILA JAAN ka "

Daya Ignored her looks "Dinesh DAS se tumhara Kya Connection Hai"

Her face Turn Pale "Kaun Hai ree tu"

"Tumhare jaisa Hi DINESH DAS ke zulm Ka ejaad ek LAWARISH hoon " Said With moist Eyes

"Mera naam DAYA hai Cid Officer hoon aaj Par Abhi tak Apne parivaar tho na tho doondh paya Hoon Na insaaf dila paya Hoon"

"Acha Laga Dekh ke tu, Baan Gaya re, par Mat Pad Dinesh Das Ke Chaqar main Chala jaa Apni duniya Wapas Are jinki pechan tak tere pass nhi naam tak nhi Kya Fark Padta hai"

"Tum sahi ho Laila, Koi fark Nhi Padta Par uss DINESH DAS ne Phir Mujhe LAWARISH kar diya hai "

"Matlab" Laila said

"Phir Se Le aayaToofan Meri zindagi main hai" Daya said "Mujhe Phir se toodh ne"

Laila Looked at him his determination "Thik hai btaati hoon"

"Yeh DINESH DAS jho bhaut bada devta hai Asall Main Yeh Underworld ka naami Gunda DD hai" Daya Shocked

"PAR DD Desh main nhi hai " Daya Said

"Yehi Tho DD hai SAHAB Woh Kha Hai Iska Pata Police Kabhi kar hi nhi payi ASal Main DD kabhi desh se bhar jata Hi nhi hai, "

"Tum Kaise Janti Ho"

Laila Looked at him "Tum Jaise Hi Main Bhi Nikali thi Apne Parivaar ko insaaf di lane Dekho kya Ho gayi hoon LEELA JAIN se LAILA JAAN ho gayi hoon YA bolo BARBAAD ho gayi hoon"

"Chota sa Parivaar tha mera, MAA-PAPA Chota Bhai aur Main, Papa RTO officer the, yeh dinesh das Chori Ki gaadi lake unka License Banwata Tha Papa ne mana kar diya, Phele Papa Ko Bribe Deni Ki Khosish Ki Phir, Dhamkhaya Par Mere PAPA ek Imaandar Insaan the Jab unne Isse Expose kar ne ki taani tho yeh, Ek din Mere ghar aaya aur sab khatam kar diya Gas Cylinder se aag laga Din JINDA jala diya mere parivar ko VACATION the Main Nani ke ghar thi tho bach gayi" She wiped. Daya Console her.

"Phir main ne Padayi ki, Nani ne jaise taise Padha Diya Barelli Se Mumbai aayi Dinesh das Ek Politician kaam greebo ka devta baan Kucha tha, Iss khilaf Doond ne lagi saboot isko pata chala tho iss ne mere sath " She hide her face in hand. Daya Understand What happened with her.

"Main iss ke ghar dancer baan kar gayi thi, Iss ne meri Zindagi aise barbaad Ki Main dubara LEELA baan Hi nhi payi "

Daya Consoles "Akele Nhi ho Ab Main hoon apne Sath - Sath Tumhare Ma-Papa Ko bhi Insaaf Dilaunga WADA hai, Abb yeh Btao saboot kuch hath aaya tha "

"Haan par Main kuch kar nhi payi EK min"

She went inside bring a Tim box "Yeh Lo Jho mila tha iss main hai"

Daya Unfolds, Various Picture of Dinesh das sitting among White collar criminal A Picture Was in Black and white DINESH DAS standing nearby him A tall Man with a well built beside A Lady who held a 3-year-old boy in her lap, Portrait was resembling that taken in Any Party Or Function.

Daya Spread hand "BABA" whispers

"Yeh Kha se mila"

"DD Ke ghar ek Kamra hai jaha Woh Apne sare kaale Kaam Plan karta hai wahi se" she said

"Acha Leela Kya Tum kal Iss DD ke ghar jake Mera Ek kaam karo gi"

"Kya" Daya Told her something "Main khoshih Karungi"

"Shukriya" He left.

Leela Looked at him going (pov) "Ache Logo ke Itne Imtihan Kyu leta hai Maulla "

OTHERSIDE

Abhijeet laid In bed, When Sherry enters "DAS BHAIYA BULA RHE HAI"

"Papa Mujhe Aata hoon" He went. Dinesh was sitting in sofa

"Papa Apne bulaya"

Dinesh Smiled "haan Abhijeet hum Kuch Saman Ko Rakhwane Godwon Ja Rhe hai Tum kya humare liye ek achi si speech likh doge kal ke bolne ke liye woh Pratap ke mata jii ki tabiyat jara kharab hai woh chutti pe hai "

Abhijeet looked at "PAPA main Apke Jaisi speech apko chaiye nhi likh sakta main godwon chala jaat hoon aap Speech likh lijiye"

"Par abhijeet aap thake hai"

"BETA jab Jwaan Ho jaye tho Papa Ko aram Karna Chiye Aap baitho na Main Sambhal lunga " Abhijeet Said

"Thik hai Hum Baithte hai Lekin sherry Jayega hum Apko Akele Kuch Thank ne Nhi denge"

"AS ur Wish PAPA" Bowed. SHERRY, Abhijeet left with Other Peoples, For Godown

IN CID BUREAU

Scene Was Very down As Both Heart and Brain are Missing From the scene, All are serving as a machine. Acp sir observed all from the cabin (pov) "Kaash Yeh sab Ek Sapna Hota, Hakiqat se Bhaag jane ko dil kar RHA hai Aaj " Rubbed his corner of eyes, Came outside orders Everyone to leave At it Already 9. All Slowly wide their Work Left bureau.

DAYA'S SIDE

He was Stepping with barefoot in beach, seeking to heal his Stinging heart through coldness of wet sand but, All gone trash, Neither His Heart mends Nor, he felt Relief in his Sour heart (pov) "Itni Bemaan Duniya Kyu Bnai hai Tune Jis main Insaan Na Rishton ke liye imaandar bacha hai Na Paiso ke liye" He received A call ACP SIR calling...

"hello sir"

"GHAR JAO ARAAM KARO "

"Aap bhi Ghar jaye sir bureau Main itna Bhi Kaam nhi hai" Daya Said with low tone.

"hmm Jaa rha hoon Tum bhi nikalo Beach se" He ordered

"jii sir GUD NIGHT sir"

"Hm" call cuts

Daya Looked at phone(pov) "Night - day Sab BAD ho gaayi sir Main janta Hoon BAs iss vishwas main ek din sab sahi hoga GOOD bolta hoon... " he went from beach to home Sorry To his house .

INSIDE CAR

Abhijeet grazing outward, He owns no interest in ridiculous Political Discussion which continued going inside the car, Swiftly his Sight got a glimpse of a FRIENDSHIP DAY BANNER outside a Bakery.

He Spontaneously checks his Phone, No message from Anyone, To wish him Friendship day His heartfelt a pang (pov) "Daya Tu Bhi Nhi Kiya yr, Itna bura maan Gaya haan " He opens his WhatsApp

Type HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY MOTE :-) he erased Again typed HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY DAYA :-) he thinks for minutes before pressing send, he Deleted smiley (pov) "bahut ganda lag RHA hai Bina Emojii ke " he entered an emoji Pressed send button.

"pooch gaye"

* * *

**_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK_**

**_Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\__**

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	6. UnVeiled

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_here is the another story from my side pure duo story with team merely consist 10 chapter, _

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

**_Don't forget to review :-)_**

**_thankkkkk youuuu everyyyy oneeee ... forrrr urrrrr ... supportttt nd loveeeeee :-) _**

**_guys my coaching ,Dance class so My driving session are on from yesterday, I m Verryyy busy Like before, I will complete this one as soon as possible _**

**_can't reply :-) My homework is still remaining ;-) App ab review karo main chaliii Homework Karne_**

* * *

~CHAPTER 6~

"pooch gaye"

Abhijeet reached at place

"Main Bhi Andar chalta hoon"

"Nhi tum yehi raho hum kaam khatam karke aaye"

"Aree par"

"Das Bhaiya Daantege Unke bete Se jada kaam Kraya Agar" sherry said

Abhijeet Smiled "Phir Hum yehi rukte hai"

All went inside put boxes, Than left From place

NEXT DAY

Abhijeet enter Inside Cid Bureau Found Every one sincerely immerses in work, He to Quietly moved to his desk start working, Meanwhile ACP sir enters all wish him, he Greets them with a Smile.

"Abhijeet"

"Jii sir" He stood up

He glanced at his sharp shine, Who's Ever sparkling Eyes was lost Its spark. (pov) "Main janta Hoon abhijeet tum ne apne dono rishte sambhal ne ki khoshih ki par nhi kar paye" Normally "Wo file complete ho gayi"

Abhijeet nodded "Ji sir Main lata Hoon" Acp sir went to his cabin.

OTHER SIDE

LEELA enters inside DAS Haveli... Dinesh Das Greet's her "Aayo LAILA jaan, Btao kaise aana Hua Aaj Humare bina bulaye "

"Apke yaha Bina Bulaye aane ka Bhi apna Maza hai DINESH sahab Kayi Raaz jho pata Lag jate hai "

"Aap ki hazir jawabi Humko Apki taraf khichti hai"

"Tho aa jayi na sahab Pass humare Hum ne mana Nhi kiya"

"Jarur Hum aate hai Tum baitho " he indicates towards his room, she moved as she enter, she start Inspection Of Room with fast sped, "uff yeh Budha Pata nhi kha rakhta hai Apna kale kamo ka Bahikhata"

After a hard search she found, a dairy she took it went out dinesh looked at her "Laila Jaan Jaa rhi ho aise hi"

"Dinesh sahab Apke alawa bhi bahut asiq hai Humare Jinki Raato ki neend Hum ne udaa rakhi un main se ek ka Bulawa aaya hai Ab Jana Padega Hum apse Farig Hoke milte hai " She left

LEELA'S HOME

"Jii leela jii"

"Yeh dekho daya kuch aur tho nhi yeh dairy mili hai Shayad kuch kaam aa jaye"

Daya Open's the dairy So many Address Are written in side it

"Address hai par kis ke"

"Ghar, Farm, Kuch bhi ho sakta hai " Leela Suggested

"Nhi iss se kaam Nhi chalega, Saboot ke liye koi aisi cheez jaise koi file is main Is Black money ka Data Kuch tabhi tho raid ke liye ya encounter ke liye kuch hoga"

Leela Looked at the Helpless face of him "Bahut keemti hai tumhare liye tumhara bhai "

Daya looked at her "hmm BAHUT"

"Main Kal Phir Jaati Hoon, Waise DD ke Ghar main Basement bhi hai Thik se pata tho par Bahut RAAZ hai iss ke ghar main "

"Main dekhta Hoon" Daya said, Left instantly. Alert his Khabries

He Rushed out from her homes, Bumped with Someone "Oo Sorry Mera dhyan Nhi th" His words Strucked in his throat.

"Daya"

"Sorry " He start moving, Abhijeet follow him "Daya sun tho"

Daya Stop, Didn't turn "Bolo"

"HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY " he said with a emotional touch.

Daya Looked at him with surprised "Same too u" Again start moving. he found Abhijeet standing their.

"yeh Yah Kyu Khada hai"

"Hoga Koi kaam"

IN DINESH DAS HAVELI

"iss abhijeet ke Bache Pe Din - raat nazar rakho"

"Tum usko apna Beta Mante Bhi ho"sherry said

"Sherry Main jiss Duniya main Kaam Karta hoon na Wah Zindagi bhar SATH dene wale BAAP par bhi shak Kiya jata Hai phir Yeh tho Khoya Hua beta hai UPAR se CID officer"

"Par"

"Mana usko Shak Nhi par woh ek sarafat aur imandari ke Keede Ka Kaata Hua Hai Main risk Nhi le sakta " DIENSH das said to sherry.

"Abhi tho mujhe Khatra yeh Laila Jaan lag rhi hai" sherry said

"Matlab "

"yeh dekho" Sherry said

"Utha Lo" Dinesh das said left

IN LEELA'S HOUSE

"hello Daya ji" in phone

"Jii Leela ji" in phone daya

"Suniye Main apko bol rhi thi na Basement Woh DD ka kuc" suddenly she hear's a voice ...Kaun ho tum log kish ne bheja hai Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Otherside of Phone "hello... helllo ... helloooooo Leeelaa Jii leela jiii "

Daya Put his phone with great tension rushed, to leela's house ...found it open and stuff shattered..

"Yeh DD ka Hi kaam Hai"

AT NIGHT

Abhijeet enters, Inside his new home sitting on the sofa with His So-called father abruptly, Daya enters Abhijeet stood Up in blow.

"Daya tuu yaha "

"Anna Pada Abhijeet UNCLE se milne Unka bahut maan tha Sab kuch thik karne ka" He said

"Papa Daya Aa gaya ab Ap please sab clear kar de"

DD looked terrified "haan han Abhijeet bi...bilkul aayo daya baitho"

Daya Enters went near to him slapped him "NAMASTE tho kar ne digiye uncle"

Abhijeet looked shock "Daya Kya Batameezi hai, Touch kaise kiya mere papa ko tum ne"

Daya gazed at Him next Back too DD who is standing Holding his Face, he repeatedly hit him. "Aise Abhijeet Aise Touch kiya"

DD looked furiant "Sherry" With single call no. of goons with knifes or gun entered

"Maza dilao isko " All start moving daya too take a position

Abhijeet "Nhi koi aage mat aana iss se main ladunga"

"Tum kyu"

"iss ne mere PAPA mere samne hath uthaya hai"

Dinesh das Nodded "Thik hai"

"Daya Main ne kha tha mere papa Nirdosh hai"

"Acha tho poocho LEELA kha hai"

"Kaun leela"

"Wahi Jiski Kamar Pakad ke Dance kar rhe the"

"Woh dancer C'mon daya Uska Kaam Kya pata hai Hogi kahi"

"Uska Kaam Se Koi matlab nhi hai, Tmharaa baap "

Abhijeet slapped him "tameez se baat karo"

"Betameez ke liye tameez main nhi dikhta, " Both start fighting (_a/n Aap Sab duo ki khatarnak haveli wali fight imagine kar sakte hai... I can't write Fighting scene ) _

After a huge Fight, Between them both here's a voice Lion of cid Mumbai enter's with a straight face along with leela in a Safe and sound condition gave a burning glance to his extra intelligent officers.

Daya "Leela Aap thik hai na"

"Jii Daya Jii Woh Sahab Aake bach liye humko"

Daya Looked at Acp sir "woh sir"

"Ab Tum tho kuch btaoge nhi " He moved, "Freddy Arrest karo " DD seeks to run, Abhijeet flings Nearby vase which straight hit his leg and he slumped Freddy cached.

"DINESH DAS jii Aka DD Apka Khel Khatam apke sare Ande Hum ne Seal Kar diye hai" Acp sir said in his specific style

"Kis ne Btaya, " He Looked at Abhijeet, "tu hai na tu ne btaya"

Abhijeet directly Looked at him with hater "haan Main btaya Sab main ne Kiya, Abb chup-chap bol Bachiya Kha hai Warna teri Kabar yehi bna dunga Samjha"

"Rescue Ho gaya hai unka Abhjeet"

Abhijeet Took a Sign of relief, Daya Was Astounded by this brand-new revelation. He said"Sir Kya"

Acp sir ordered "Bahut kuch nhi pata humko " eyes on Abhijeet.

IN CID BUREAU

"Suru karo DD jii"

Dinesh Das Looked at him Started "haan main hi hoon DD underworld ka woh don jisko koi nhi janta tha main kha hoon, Main hi tha jis ne Iss Leela ke Ma- Baap ko zinda jala diya."

Abhijeet said "aur IB Officer Rajneesh Shetty ki family ko kyu mara"

"Woh mere khilaf saboot jama kar rha tha Marna pada warna main barbaad ho jata" He said

"Kaise mara" Abhijeet said with fire in his eyes, All Are Confuse sudden change

"Main uske ghar gaya bada acha dost banta tha Mera Woh, Phir goli se maar diya sabko "

Abhijeet slapped him "Freddy le jayo isko nhi tho Aaj Khoon Ho jayeg mere hatho se iska" Breathing heavaly.

Freddy took DD inside Cid jail. Acp sir turn towards Duo"App dono Kuch bolenge ya hum log aise him Apke orders Follow Karne Ke liye"

"Sir sorry woh"

"Tum Bolo Abhijeet Kya hai yeh Sab"

Abhijeet took a deep breath "Sir yeh sab Suru Hua jab Main GAYAB hua Tha"

Daya Looked at Him "Matlab"

Abhijeet "Main gayab nhi tha Main "

* * *

**_DD chapter over.. Now Bit of investigative revelation than Duo Moment... i Really don't want to drag this story _**

**_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK_**

**_Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\__**

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	7. The Truth

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_here is the another story from my side pure duo story with team merely consist 10 chapter, _

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

**_Don't forget to review :-)_**

**_thankkkkk youuuu everyyyy oneeee ... forrrr urrrrr ... supportttt nd loveeeeee :-)_**

**_READ AUTHORS NOTE AT LAST _**

* * *

~CHAPTER 7~

Abhijeet "Main gayab nhi tha Main "

"Main Karan se baat kar ne ke baad freddy ko daya ke pass rhene ko Bol ke MAMTA FOUNDATION gaya tha "

Acp sir Shocked "What Tum Kyu?"

"Sir karan ka According Daya Ko jho Flashes aa rhe hai, Woh uske Past se ho sakte hai" Abhijeet sees daya, To note His Expression but receives back a vacuous face.

Daya Was a quiet listener without any expression, Abhijeet Continue"Raghvendra sir Se milne mujhe daya ke past ke baare main jana tha,"

"Tho kya pata chala" Acp sir again demanded

Abhijeet Dropping his head "Bahut mushkil main Sir Ne Btaya "

_Flashback_

_"Abhijeet sir Aap kyu piche pade hai ateet ke"_

_"Kyu ki Uska Ateet uske Aaj Ko effect kar rha hai sir"_

_"Matlab Kya hai"_

_Abhijeet told him daya's condition_

_"Aap sach main uski Madad"_

_"Main Abhijeet aap mujh pe"_

_"Uss Bache zindagi main khusiya Kaam hai Sir dar lagta hai"_

_"Vishwash Ki jiye"_

_"Thik hai"_

_"Daya mujhe delhi main meri CAR main mila tha Uske kapdo Par khoon tha Pair main Chot thi behosh halat main Aisa lag rha tha jaise Kisi se chup rha hai, Shayad Main Daya ko Apne orphange apne sath Na lata Par, Uss Samaye Orphange naya tha mera Bache nhi tho SARKAR se Koi jada Help nhi mil rhi tho goverment ek Specific Digit ke baad ki government property announce karti hai, Main ne Socha Le chalo Agar yeh kisi Ka bacha Tho pata hi chalega Wapas De dunga Aur agar nhi tho orhange hai Tho inhi logo ke liye "_

_"Main le aaya Daya Ka Ilazz karaya near about 2 days Ke ba aad usko hosh aaya, Woh kuch nhi bola NA kisi ka Naam Liya Na Roya Bas shant main bhi apne kaam main busy tha Jada na Tho dhyan diya na Koi ilaaz karaya, "_

_"Apko Daya Delhi main kha mila tha"_

"_gurgaon ke pass jab main ruka tha"_

_Flashback over_

Abhijeet finished, Looked at Acp sir who straightly Questions "Tumko DD pe shaq kyu hua aur Yeh Nautanki kyu"

"Thodha sa investigation ke Baad mujhe pata chala ki GURGAON main ek IB Officer ki puri family ko kuch gundo ne Maar diya tha Saboot na hone ki wajah se file band kar di gayi thi"

A drop slipped from Daya's eyes Everyone marked Abhijeet Pull A Photo From his inner pocket of Coat Forward to daya.

"Yeh Hai Tumhare Maa- Papa aur Woh babysitter Joh tumhara Dhyan Rakti thi" he informed him.

Daya Held Photo with shivering Hands Lots of sentiment runs, throughout His vein, Although he notices blood in edge Of photo Which is pretty familiar By him His Heart pinches.

Abhijeet Continue In his Flow Ignoring His injuries, So his Heart's hurt "Tumhari MAA Daya ek _BANK MANAGER MRS. MEERA SHETTY_ Thi .. Aur PAPA I_B Senior inspector RAJNEESH SHETT_Y, Aur babysitter Ka naam SARLA THA, Uncle ke batch ke Officer jho Delhi main."

"The unse Poocha tho DD naam Nikal ke aaya, jhoki aaj Mumbai ke DEVTA, baan ke baitha tha, Khabri laga diya piche Tho Iss KUT** Ka Asli roop Samne aaya Political leader tha, Khuch karte tho Apne Upar sab Aa jata PROTEST bhi ho sakte the"

"Phir Pata chala Apne Khoye Hua BETE ke liye Mar rha hai, Mechanic Ban Ke Gaya Main iss ke ghar Pata Kiya Chal kya rha hai, Phir sare Farzi Paper ready kiye Iss Ke bete Hone ke."

"Phir Kya Hua Aap jante hi hai sir," Abhijeet stopped, Hold his injured hand as know his Vision start turning blur, So Wounds Are paining.

"Aap ne Itni INVESTIGATION 2 din kaise ki sir" Freddy demanded

Before Abhijeet Answer Acp sir Teased ""Kyu Freddy 2 din main matlab 48 hours hote hai Phir Aram, Neend jaise word tho hai hi nhi dictonary main" abhijeet down his Head,

"Tum yeh Sab Btaa Ke kar sakte the hum sabko " Finally daya Demanded

Abhijeet Looked at him "Wahi karne Wapas Aa rha tha Btane hi Par raste Main w.. woh Main na Jane kaise behosh Ho gaya, kismet ki baat hai sir main uss SHERRY ke bache ke hath lag gaya aur woh Mujhe Apne satth ussi DD ki haveli le gaya Aur woh mere Pass Pade FArzii DNA reprts Jho main ne KARAN se li thi dekh li aur MAJBOORAN mujhe sab kuch chupana Pada "

"Uske Baad btaa dete" Daya Glanced Him, Abhijeet looked at him with Emotions.

"Iske Pale Hua Pille (puppy) Mere Piche the " Abhijeet Informed all.

"Daya Ke khabri ho Main ne Hi Apne Khabri se LEELA ke Ghar ka btaya, Baki Apko Sabko Iske Thikano ke Encryupt mail's Main ne kiye the drug ki deal jha honi thi uski location main ne bheji thi Main hi Gaya tha Drugs Rakhne MINI tracker fit kar diya tha Asaani se Kaam Ho gaya"

All Looked Amazed means How can A person say *ASANI se* After doing this Much DRAMA, After exposing A POLITICAL criminal don't forget "Humare Abhijeet sir hai"

After giving detail's, His body accepted that everything is Ok, He hold Near by table just to take some support, "Main ghar jaun" He asked from acp sir

"Ghar nhi Hospital Jao Tum dono, Freddy rajat le jao "

Abhijeet slightly hold his Hand From other, Daya looked at him... They Reached Hospital In an Uncanny Silence.

IN HOSPITAL

Freddy already informed karan About their arrival .

"Dr. Karan" Freddy said

"Jii Freddy sir"

"Abhijeet Sir, Daya sir kaise hai Abb "

"Thik hai Daya Bas bahut stress Tha Zahir hai Koi Ajeeb nhi hai Par, Abhijeet ko chot Shoulder ki chot jho woh gehri Head ki chot bhi Deep hai, Lagi hai I mean Drama Hi tha na Sab "

"Drama Abhijeet Sir ki side se tha Dr. Daya sir tho shayad Unko unke Parivar ka Katil ka beta Samjh baithei dilse na sahi par show tho aisa hi kiya na" Freddy Said

"Sir Daya Aisa nhi hai Kuch aur baat Hai " Karan Said

"Pata Nhi dr. Karan Kis ko Sahi bole kis ko Galata Ek side se abhijeet sir galat hai Ek side se lagta hai Daya Sir, Inka Matter yeh khud solve kar lenge " Rajat Said In low tone.

All grazed At duo wards As They Are sensing a silent war.

DAYA'S WARD

1 HOUR LATER

Daya open's His eyes As, Karan Injected Mild Seductive Rajat Informed KARAN about his conscious.

"Daya Koi Pain"

"Nhi Karan" Daya Said In silent tone.

"Daya Kya Hai Itne Udass Kyu ho Matlab Ab sab thik hai na"

"Kuch Thik nhi hai Karan"

"Saaf- Saaf Bolo "

"Main Abhi Ne pata Hai Kya Bola tumhare Maa- Papa Jabki Main Kabhi Maa jii Ko Uski Ma Bol deta tha tho sahab HAFTO Naraz rhete the, Tumko Pata Hai Karan abhijeet humesa Se Bahut emotional hai In sab family ke matters ko leke bolta nhi hai Par Mujhe se jada Kamzor dil ka hai Jab baat aise kisi matter ki Aati hai"

Karan Remain silent give time to expel His pain Daya Continues " Aur Jab baat mera uspe vishwas ki aaye tho Uski Expectations Level bahut jada hoti hai, Woh sochta hai Chahe Jitna Bhi Ulta Karu main DAYA samjhega bina Kisi Explanation ke, Uska vishwas Tuta hai Yr Main ne Thoda hai Woh itna Bada Kadam Sirf main vishwas karunga Ki dam pe uthaya hoga Yr Main ne "

He was crying hard, Because He know What a Blunder he Did in past. He Broken his brother's Unbreakable trust, Karan Embrace him "Daya yr Shant ho jao Please Mari suno"

Daya looked at him Karan Continues "Tum bolte Hona Karan Mera Boss na Mera Boss hai Samjhta hai Woh" Daya Nodded.

"Phir smajhega yr woh "

"Tum jante the na sab Karan"

Karan Looked down "Sab kuch nhi sirf headline Btaata Hoon "

_Flashback started_

_"hello"_

_"abhijeet kha ho yr sab pareshan hai "_

_"Karan baat Suno mere pass time nhi hai Mujhe Report chaiye DNA report Jiss main yeh Likho ki ABHIJEET dna match with DNESH DAS Aur tum apne Aur dna confrimation test karke dedena yr"_

_"Abhijeet kya bakwas hai yeh Dinesh das kaun hai yeh"_

_"Are yrr main bhej rha hoon na Dinesh Das Kaun hai hangouts check karo apna"_

_"What hangout kyu"_

_"Whatsapp pe Pakde jayenge yr" Abhijeet said "Baki sar mat kha Vishwas karo Crorepati nhi bane jaa rha hoon meri ZINDAGI KA SAWAL hai"_

_"Daya Ka usko kya hua hai Abhijeet sahi se btao yr"_

_"Tum de rhe ho ya nhi Mujhe Aaj Shaan tak Mumbai outside jho hill area hai waha pe yeh fake reports "_

_"Pagal Karke Rakha yr tum dono aa rha hoon " He cut call_

_Flashback Ends_

"Aise leke Gaya woh reports, Headline Bhi nhi di yr BLACKMAIL kiya bas"

Daya Looked at karan "Kassh ABHI ke Pass Thoda Kaam Dimagh hota yr Tho usko hum sabse Madad ki jarurat padti Kuch btaa bhi" Said In helples tone.

"Hm" Karan to said "Acha Tum baitho Main dekhta hoon Usko"

"Boss Ko Chot jada tho nhi thi "

"Shoulder ki chot gehri hai head ki bhi Baki thik hi hai " Karan Looked bit tense

"Haan Main bahut jor ka Dhaka Diya tha Glass table pe usko Usse hi chot aayi hogi, MAAF nhi kar paunga mai yr" Tear dwell in his eyes "Woh mujhe kabhi floor pe dhaka de rha tha bahi Sofa pe fake rha tha Main ne Table woh bhi gl...glass ke tooth gaya"

Karan Was feeling pain of two buddies, As one Was still sleeping nd second was in deep guilt, (pov) "Bhagwan Please yr Ab Bas bhi karo Inko pareshan karna Enough hai " Normally "Daya tum so jao Stress mat ho please boss ekdam thik hai tumhara vishwas karo Karan Par hm " He make him lais down Give him seductive.

ABHIJEET'S WARD

* * *

**~REPLIES ~**

_PoojaAbhiDeewani : Thankx dear.. Happy to see u liked the chappy here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_PerfectAbhi : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_luvcidduodosti : Happy to see u in my review section June :-) After a Long time :-) here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Angel Arzoo : Arzoo ek sath sare chapter padh liye kya mere Bache ne Haan :-) Happy that u liked it yr ... here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)*hugs*_

_..._

_Duo lover : nhi yr apne sharpshine Hai Aise kaise :-) here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-) Aa gayi yr leke review :-) *hugs*_

_..._

_55 : Thankx yr .. :-) here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Zeb :Thankx dear :-) here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)*hugs*_

_..._

_: Thankx dear :-) here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-) *hugs*_

_..._

_Priya: here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_AbhiShikha : Felling really happy di u like The Chappy ... hope u like this One too :-) Hope u will get ur All Answer's In this chappy .. Phir Bhi kuch rhe gaya ho tho btana Dii *Hugs For By Sweety Dii* :-)_

_..._

_AbhiNidhi :here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Sab : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Lucky : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Ls : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Abhi-Ya Fan2104 : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Guest : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Eman : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Ks : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Gautam1 : here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_Tia : Thanx for ur Compliment dear :-) here's ur Update enjoy Keep smiling :-)_

_..._

_JS Abhi : Hey JS ... Dear Really BIG B movie ... ap .. Sach btao yr Main ne Jarur dekhna ... As Mera koi interest nhi Hai Movies se .. I hate to sit infront of tv (sachi bolu time nhi milta hai class bahut hai meri ek do SUNDAY ko bhi nhi chhodte hai, Tho BASS *HATE TO* KA TAG de diya hai ) But I m Very excited for this movie Thank you yr For ur compliment :-) Hope u like thi one too :-) _

_..._

_Angelbetu : I M very Happy sarkar Yeh u Aap Sahi the Par suspense Bnaye rakhna Tha Na :-) *wink*_ Samjhte hona sarkar :-) Hope u like this one too :-) Waiting for ur Review :-)

**_..._**

* * *

**_Well I Tried My Level best to Clear everything, Hope Everything is clear in investigation , I know Loop holes are their... but i M not writing Investigative...Next chappy Will contain Abhijeet sir feel HOW he feel at that time... and duo will also their.._**

**_ONE QUESTION  
AP SABKO DUO MILAP KAISE DEKHNA HAI FULL OF DRAMA AUR A SILENT FIGHT SILENT APOLOGY.. BASICALLY I LIKE SILENT FIGHT MORE _**

**_WHAT ABT U ALL ? _**

**_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK_**

**_Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\__**

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	8. Na Bole tum Na Maine Kuch kha

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_here is the another story from my side pure duo story with team merely consist 10 chapter, _

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

**_Don't forget to review :-)_**

**_thankkkkk youuuu everyyyy oneeee ... forrrr urrrrr ... supportttt nd loveeeeee :-)_**

**_ I M Really Sorry for late Update, I promise Next will be early..._**

**_READ AUTHORS NOTE AT LAST _**

* * *

~CHAPTER 8~

ABHIJEET'S WARD

He got conscious, Freddy approaches Karan,

"Abhijeet" Soft Friendly call.

He Looked at him "Thik ho "

"Hm" Karan observes, His Silence So start checking him.

"Mubarak ko Bhai" He exclaimed. Freddy Understands His Attention join

"Kyu Doctor "

"are Apke Abhijeet sir Ko Discharge Dena padega na, Bhai Abhijeet mera Dhandha Tho Loot gaya "

"Acha Mere Se tumhari dukaan Chal rhi hai kya" Abhijeet said In low tone as he was feeling week

"Aur nhi tho Kya, Mere regular Customer ho yr"

Abhijeet Smiled, Karan gave an prescription to freddy "yeh Leyae" Freddy left.

Karan Sat on stool, "Ab Bolo yeh 35 ka limited Recharge package kyu bane ho"

Abhijeet wide his Eyes "Tumko kisi ne Btaya nhi bahut ganda sense Of humoure hai Tumhara"

"Achii khoshish Thi Baat Oalatne ki Btao" Karan said

"Abby kya Btau, "

"jho iss tej dimagh main chal rha hai"

"Kuch nhi hai, Woh chhodo yeh Btao Daya Thik hai "

"hm.. Thik hai Par guilt hai Bahut Abhijeet woh tumko hurt tho nhi karna chahe ga yeh tho Vishwas hai na"

"Daya Sapne ne Bhi mujhe Hurt nhi karega, Karan I now Aur Jho hua Uska Jimedar ya Tho main hoon ya Halat Bas Baki koi Na Daya na, Koi aur " Abhijeet said looked outside from window

Karan Looked at his buddy, "Abhijeet Kya Baat hai yr Main daya Nhi hoon ki tumhari chuppi bhi samjh jaun Par dost tho hoon Kuch hai Na Bolo yr"

"Yr Main Janta Tha Daya Bahut senstive hai Mujhe leke Mujhe Khone se Mere Se dur jaane se phir bhi Main Nautanki karta rha, "

"Is liye baar- baar Uss Aane ke liye Bol rhe the"

"Haan Main chata tha Daya mere sath rhe taaki main uska Khyal Rakh Saku sahab ne tho khana -pina sab jaise chhod diya tha Par " he inhale a Deep breath (pov)"usne vishwash nhi kiya" Karan Found him in thinking.

"Abhijeet"

"Are yr Chhodo ab Discharge de rhe tho dedo "

"Deta Hoon"

OTHERSIDE

Sachin Said with hater "Dil kar rha hai Ki Iss dinesh Das ko Abhi sudhar doon"

Rajat "Haan Iski wajah Se itna Problem hua hai "

From inside Of cid jail, "Are yeh kya Ganda Sa Pani main DD yeh piyega,"

"Iski tho "Sachin run towards jail.

No one stops, Him as all really want beat This Ullu Named as DINESH DAS uff DD

"Sachin" A Voice which turns, All Lions Into A Meow Biilla.

"Apne Sir ki mehenat apne gusse se Bekar karoge, Pata hai Na tum logo ko Agar baat Public main aa gayi ya media tak pooch gayi tho yeh kitni aa sani se chuut jayega" Soft yet strict

All down their head, "jii sir"

"Chalo isko Cheekh ne do bakwas par dhyan mat do jao Apne ghar sab yaha STF se officer aa rha hai"

All wind up their work, Acp too moved his caabin "acha Suno"

All Looked "Ja tho Apne Sir ke Pass rhe ho sab Main bhi Aa rha hoon"

All smiled as their Mental Understanding always works more than words, On the hectic Road of Mumbai a Car runs Toward Duo House.

IN DUO HOUSE..

Both Are dropped By KARAN They Try to refuse for his favor First, he Emotionally blackmails than Showed him his fiery eyes which are also equally deadly he dropped him with so many Instruction like.

"Araam Karna, Please Araam hi karna dono ok "

"Dawa Le lena warna Acp sirBol dunga" He left as Now Both buddies are Irritated By his Dr. Friend

After karans Departure, Once duo eyes met they hide, moved towards their respective rooms without words.

INSIDE DAYA'S ROOM

Daya's (pov) "Boss yr Kaise baat karu tumse, Na Jaane kyu lag rha hai Aaj main tumhara dil thood Diya hai, Ek baar aa jao Tum Bas pyaar se na Sahi gusse se hi ladayi hi kar lo, Lekin kyu karoge, MUTE ho jane ki Bimaari jho hai " He rested his Head on bed

INSIDE ABHIJEET'S ROOM

Abhijeet sitting looking at duo picture thinking "Kaise aa Jaun tere pass daya Jisne Tujhe anart kar diya uske Sath rheke tujhe dukh diya wajah jho bhi par tera dill tho dhukhaya na Mujhe samjh nhi aa rha main apni safai main Tere pass aake kya Bolu yeh Ki daya teri Ma-papa Ke liye kiya sab Nhi bol sakta na Kyuki unka Naam Lunga tere Chere pe ek Ajeeb Si Udasi Aa jati hai tera woh chera main dekh nhi paunga "

Sametime Door bell rings, Both shooked their head as visiter no visiter's are well know by both of them..

Daya Came Opens The Door,Abhijeet coming downstairs slowly due ti his injuries.

"Aaye aap sab " Duo welcomed.

Team Enters With Acp sir "Kaise ho daya abhijeet " He patted his shoulder

"thik hoon sir aap log kyu pareshan Hua hum Thik hai" Abhijeet said

"Sir hum aaye Apko acha nhi laga kya "

Duo shoked their head in no "Nhi aisa Kuch nhi "

"Nhi- Nhi sir hum wapass"

"chalo acha main kuch bol nhi rha tho iska matlab hai ab tum log apne seniors ke maze logo haan" Acp sir said in fakke anger

Duo shocked than notice a Naughty smirk in face of their juniors who are enjoying their cute uneasyness, they utter a "sorry sir hum tho bas"

"Are koi nhi, "

All settled down in sofa They can easily guess the ice between duo, Prefer to be silence as they know "Sab thik ho jayega"

"Main CHAI leke aaye" All protest but abhijeet is abhijeet

"Ap sab ab CHAIpike hi jaye please mujhe acha lagega"

No one deny as it was really soft, cute Request. Abhijeet went to Kitchen, Daya looked him going Excused "main abhi aaya"

He reached Inside kitchen "Abhijeet" Who didn't turn "hm"

"Tum jao main bna Ke laya"

"Kha Guest Room ready karne jaun kya" He asked

Daya Confused "Guest room kyu"

"Tum bnao ge tho aaj Tho CHAI milne se rahi sabko" He teased

Daya Realised "Acha tum tho bade fast aur perfect ho"

"Koi Shak hai tumko" While turning on the gas.

"Aree nhi bikul nhi, Hafte bhar se dekh hi tho rha hoon namoona Tumhare perfection ka " Said in irritation

"Dekh liya na Ab Jao Baitho jake" Abhijeet felt his pal's anger in word but, decided to Answer later.

"Sling main Latke Hath ke sath Chai Kaise Bnaoge"

"Woh mera Headache hai, Waise yeh hath Sahab ki takat ka hi Namoona hai " He said While Adding Sugar in Chai.

"Kya Mera headache hai Acha Thik hai Bna Tum lo Main serve karke Le jaunga bas" Daya Cooled down, Due To Guilt Abhijeet too Regret for his word

"Are" Abhijeet try to protest, They both doing nonsense antic,

"Please Kabhi puri nhi tho Adhi Maan Liya Karo Meri Abhi " Daya Said In requesting Tone.

Abhijeet turn in silence nodded with "Thik hai".

They argues with each other in kitchen with very low tone So that Their Family will not disturb, As they Know When they argues Their Family is most tensed

Duo came too hall With chai, All have their tea Chit-chats And Left, Duo Also prefer not to Disturb each others silence, As Both knows Still they need sometime... Somespace to Control To Stable Own Hurted Heart.

Both slept with guilt a Baseless Guilt,

NEXT MORNING

"Aap se baat karni hai"

"hmm Pata tha Mujhe Bolo"

"Woh sir.."

* * *

_**Most Important Question**_

**_DO U HAVE ANY PLOT IN UR MIND FOR ENDING OF "UNEXPECTED SITUATION" AS I FORGET THAT WHAT PLOT I WAS WORKING AND WHAT I DECIDED FOR ENDING_**

**_KYA KARU BHOOL GAYI SORRY_**

_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK :-) _

R and R

Rhia Dubey


	9. Console

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

**_Don't forget to review :-)_**

**_thankkkkk youuuu everyyyy oneeee ... forrrr urrrrr ... supportttt nd loveeeeee :-)_**

**_ I M Really Sorry for late Update, I know main promise complete nhi kar payi but yr, _**

**_Main ne apni meds ke dose jada kha liye the EK Tablet do baar over dose ki wajah se bahut problem ho rhi thi _**

**_sorry for being late _**

**_and thank you for ur support :-) _**

**_(-:THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN :-) _**

**_READ AUTHORS NOTE AT LAST _**

* * *

~CHAPTER 9~

NEXT MORNING

"Aap se baat karni hai"

"hmm Pata tha Mujhe Bolo"

"Woh sir.."

"Karan Main sun rha Hoon"

"Acp sir Abhijeet - Daya ke bich main Sab thik nhi hai Aap kuch kijiye "

"Karan yeh unka Matter hai Main nhi chata interfere karna "

"Kyu sir Aap unko bolenge woh maan jayenge "

"Kya Bolu Kis ko Bolu Na Tho dono puri Tarah sahi hai na Galat Abhijeet se bolu ki tum Galat the aise nhi karna tha tumko Daya Ke sath Hum sabke sath Par As aofficer woh sahi tha Aur Personally bhi sahi tha Usne Apne Dost Jisko woh Bhai Manta Hai Uske MA- Baap ko Insaaf dilaya hai"

"Aur Daya Woh tho Suffer Ban gaya sirf Apne Emotions Ki wajah Se Vishwas karna tha Abhijeet pe nhi tho Dosti par usske Upar nhi tho Apne upar Par, Galti Tho uski bhi nhi Jho Pura Life rishto ke liye Bhatka Ho woh Khone se darta hi hai" Acp said

Karan Looked at Him A father was stucked Between his Two Sons, He can't Say Any of his son Fully right nor Wrong.

"Intezar karo kuch samaye, thik ho jaynge dono "

With this Karan and Acp sir Leave for their respective work place

DUO HOUSE

A Uncanny silence was filled in home today

Daya was Moving to and fro "Abhijeet please yr Ek baar aa jao please boss "

Otherside, Abhijeet Setting his things on his wardrobe, which he took to Dinesh das haveli Meanwhile, a photo Drops among clothes he stared At picture, It was Daya's family picture A Happy Family Picture.

He secured Picture in hand Spread hand On Daya' s Face, In photo He was Looking 3-year-old Kid "Smile Hamesha Ki Achi iski" He looked at the lady Who was Holding his hand securely "Maa pe Jho Gayi hai"

(pov) "Daya Ko de du Dhukhi ho jayega, Par haq hai uska " he place His clothes, took the picture moved to Daya's Room *knocked*

Daya Hear he was aware who is another side of the door, He opened the door with "Khula hi tha"

Abhijeet came inside "acha" Again room saturated with silence. Abhijeet Looked at daya Who's Eyes are Apologying Thousand time in a Second.

"Woh main yaha" abhijeet took a Deep breath "Daya woh main yeh dene aaya tha" He forwards a Picture to him. Daya took the picture in hand looked it His eyes dwell With tears. Abhijeet figured out his Buddies teary eyes.

Abhijeet placed his hand on his shoulder "Daya" Softly called, Daya Hug him, Abhijeet too secures his pal inside his shell, Caressing lightly on his back Give time to spell his Pain.

"Boss Main Lawarish nhi hoon Paap nhi hoon"

A drop slid from his Eyes Listening to His Golden heart brother, "Nhi Bilkul nhi daya Tu Daya Lawarish nhi Ek khusiyio ka Khajana Hai tu "

He wiped his tears "Ro nhi yr bas kar, Dekh tu royega tho uncle - anuty ko dukh hoga tu nhi cahega Na unko dukh ho" Daya Nodded. He laid him down "so ja"

Daya Hold his hand "Boss"

Abhijeet turn "Kya re"

"Sorry le lo mera abhi"

Abhijeet smiled on his *sorry lelo* ruffel his hair "Leli teri sorry par ab rona nhi hm, Tu khush tho Hum sab khush Hai Daya Samjha "

"Aur tumhari khushi Abhijeet" Daya said

Abhijeet Managed to say "teri khushi main hai "

"Boss tum Maa- Papa Ko Uncle anuty Kyu bol rhe ho Maa- papa Bolo na"

Abhijeet don't get, what to say as daya is quite sensitive in some matters yet he determined not to lie replied "Kuch Cheezo Sirf Kisi ek ka haq hota hai Daya Sabka nhi samjha aur Ma- baap Unn main se ek hai"

"Tho tum ne Kyu MAA JII ko mere sath share kiya tha" Daya asked silently

"Main Share nhi kiya Unne tujhe Khud Apna beta mana Tha, Unne Tujhe Khud TERI maa JII Hone ka Haq diya tha Main ne Kuch nhi Kiya " Abhijeet answered

"Tum rok Sakte the" Daya said

"Pata nhi Daya Rok sakta tha Ho sakta hai Roka bhi ho, Kuch yaad nhi hai mujhe Jho Pata hai Woh yeh ke teri Maa jii Tujhe Yeh Haq Deke Gayi hai Mujh se Tho Naraj hi gayi thi woh Par tujh se Bahut khush rheti thi na Iss liye" He stopped as his throat lumped.

"Chhod yeh Sab tu samjh gaya na Ab so jaa" Daya Closed his eyes, He run out from room.

**_Maaaaaa. Maaaaaaa._**

Daya opened His eyes (pov) "Tum Apne dil ka haal Bologe abhijeet Mujhe Tho Samjha diya Par khud Ko kis Saza Main Kaid kar rakha "

**_Mana bada hoon_**  
**_Tanha khada hoon_**  
**_Kaise jiyunga yoon jo chhoda_**

Abhijeet came inside his room banged the door, Took his mothers Photo (pov) "Chinta nhi Karo Maa Usko Uski Maa jarua mil gayi hai Par Woh Apni Maa Ji Ko nhi Bhoolega Woh Main jhi nhi hai Main tho bhool gaya Tha na Woh yaad rakhega malum hai mujhe" Tears Runing from his eyes.

**_Chup na raho tum_**  
**_Kuchh to kaho tum_**  
**_Achcha chalo phir daant lo thoda_**  
**_Achcha chalo phir daant lo thoda_**

"Vishwas Tho hai Na apko, Kaise karogi Main ne Bhi nhi kiya aape Vishwas Maan leta Bol deta Maa Tho Aaj Aap sath hoti na" Spell Himself on his mother photo.

**_Maa. Maa._**  
**_Janam janam... Ho tu hi mere paas Maa_**  
**_Janam janam. Ho tu hi zameen aasmaan_**

Inside Daya's room He was changing his side, He Now His buddy Need time To spell himself But Why he always Think himself alone

(Pov) "Tum kyu mujh se Apna Dukh Baat ne main darte ho Boss DAYA itna Bhi kamjor nhi " Sleeps with Heavy heart.

Here Abhijeet too Went to dreamland with his Teary hurt heart. pain of Lossing His Mother That Due to own Mistake. Always gave him feeling of being Criminal.

**_Seh lunga main sab sahke bhi_**  
**_Kah doonga yeh magar_**  
**_Mere dil mein rahti bholi bhali meri Maa_**  
**_Mere dil mein rahti bholi bhali meri Maa_**

**_Maaa. Maaaa._**

NEXT DAY

* * *

**_KAISA THA CHALO JALDI BTAO_**

**_MAIN JITNA HO SAKE ABHIJEET SIR KI MEMORY LOSS AUR UNKI MOTHER RELATED STUFF KO MAIN POINT SE YA _****_ELABORATELY _****_LIKNE SE BACHTI HOON , MUJHE KHUD MAIN BAHUT DUKH HOTA HAI, BUT TODAY STORY DEMANDS THIS PHRASE SO I ADDED._**

**_HOPE U PPL LIKE BASICALLY MAIN ISS PHARSE KO LIKHNE MAIN BILKUL BHI COMFORTABLE NHI HOON _**

**_I CAN'T GUESS THAT AGONY A PERSON FEEL WHEN LOSE SOMEONE SPECIAL FROM LIFE FOREVER _**

_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK :-) _

R and R

Rhia Dubey


	10. Happy Ending

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake.._**

**_and thank you for ur support :-)_**

**_HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY _**

**_ENJOY :-)_**

**_(-:THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN :-)_**

* * *

~CHAPTER 10~

NEXT DAY

After Requesting Acp sir, Duo Got permission to Came Bureau With warning no fieldwork both agreed,

Abhijeet deliberately avoid the topic,"daya please bureau chale Baad main bat karte hai hm"

Daya to Nodded

IN BUREAU

They entered Everyone welcomed them with Big smile On their faces Acp sir to welcomed went inside to his cabin

Abhijeet entered with file

"May I come in sir"

Acp sir Nodded "Come In"

"Sir yeh file DIENSH DAS se related sare saboot hai " Abhijeet forwards File. Acp sir looked at his Sharpshine "Baitho"

Abhijeet sit, "Ab bolo kya baat hai"

Abhijeet looked at Mentor, His heart Argue to Expell His every Grief to him but, His brain Signals Not Disturb his Mentor. Once again He hears to his brain replied "Kuch nhi sir".

"Abhijeet tum btaa sakte ho "

"Kuch hai hi nhi sir"

"Daya tumhare bich sab thik hai"

"Jii sir" said With Down head

"Jooth se skat Nafrat hai mujhe Samjhe"

Abhijeet changed his word due strict reaction of his father "Matlab Ho jayega Sir"

He Open the file Start reading where He got The Party Scene, He teased His Son "Waise DANCE acha karte ho"

Abhijeet down his head embrassment "I am Sorry sir Main waise nhi Karna Chata tha Par woh sherry "

"I understand abhijeet sab plan tha, Abhijeet duniya Tumko galat samjhe ya Sahi Isse Farq nhi padta Bas tum jho bhi karo Uss par tumko Kitna Vishwas Hai Farq iss baat se padta hai"

"Aur Apno ka vihwas sir" Abhijeet asked with down head

Acp sir looked at him "Tum khud se poocho kya tumhare apne tum par vishwas nhi karte"

"Pata nhi"

"Itni jaldi natize par mat poocho abhijeet kuch waqt do apne aapko Sochne ka Hm Jao Daya Ko bhj do Case files ke sath" Acp said with soft, Abhijeet nodded Left

Abhijeet came out in thinking moded, "Sir ne case files Ke sath Bulaya hai Jao" Said to daya.

"ok" Daya left for Cabin

"Sir may"

"Came in baitho" Acp sir said To daya before He complete his words

"Files"

"Rakh do"

Daya put the files start moving "Daya I said Baitho"

"Ji sir" he Not dare to say or asked any thing

"Daya Mujhe Jana Akhir chal kya rha hai, "

"Kuch nhi sir"

"Dayaaa" frowns

"Sir App tension na le hum"

"kuch nhi karoge tum dono, Are Karna hota tho kar lete abhi tak short out sab, Idiots Itne din se soch rha tha Iterfere nhi karunga Par Mazal hai Ki dono koi kaam Shanti se kar lo Ek naya bawal " Acp sir scolded,

"Ab Bologe" he again said

Daya sensed Annoyance and Anger level Of his father, Decided to tell Everything Liked A obedient son to His father, He told Everything Their Kitchen fight, His Apology, Demand, and Abhijeet answer.

"Sir mujhe Samjh nhi aa rha hai Kaise Main Kya Bolu boss se Woh Tho ITS OKK bol dega Aur sab thik hai Par main janta hoon kuch tho hai " Daya said In pain

Acp sir said "Daya Abhijeet Jaise khush hai Waise Rhene Do Beta Har Insaan Ke rishte nibhane ke Apne tarike hai Abhijeet ka bhi hai, woh tum se chupake Khush Hai tho thik hai "

"Par sir"

"Samjho daya, tumhare maa- baap Nhi hai Daya ek yeh sach Kisi aur ke Gunaha ka Sikar hua the woh Tumko unpe gussa hai, Par Abhijeet Woh Apne apko Apni Maa ka Katil manta hai yeh baat jante ho tum Itna samjhya Par nhi manta hai Woh "

"Phele Bol deta tha, Par Jabse yeh Jaan gaya humko sabko dhukh Hota hai Tho Bolna Bhi chhod diya ya Par Manta hai "

Daya Looked down "Sir Main Abhijeet ko wapas chata hoon waise hi jaise hum the Maa- Baap Ke Naam ke bina Jeena Aata hai sir Par Abhijeet ke bina Jeena Bhool gaya Hoon main"

"Nhi Ro nhi Tumhara Boss Kahi nhi gaya Jho Pyaar se bulao Abhijeet Wahi hai Daya Go yaad rakhna Daya Jaruri nhi ki har baar dard same wala btaye Agar aap jaan jaye ki koi dard main hai Tho uske bina bole bhi usko hum sambhal sakte yehi Family hoti hai daya " Acp sir said with soft tone. Daya Looked at his Father Smiled "Yes sir"

He came out from cabin went near to Abhijeet "Abhi"

Abhijeet looked at him, Found A Shine In his Eyes... He felt relief That Finally daya gaining his Shape Back "Haan"

"Chalo kuch kaam hai"

"Kha "

"Areee chalo tho Boss"

Abhijeet felt pleasure As his Stubborn brother is coming back, he smiled "Chalo acha" he closed his work went with daya

IN CAFETERAI

Abhijeet "Daya tu Yaha Ane ke liye Itna Uchal rha tha" amazed tone

"Haan Na Abhijeet Bahut bhook Lagi Thii"

"Acha chal " Both entered Order Coffee nd sandwich

Both siting "Abhijeet"

"Hm"

"Thank you"

Abhijeet jerked "Kya I mean Thank u Kyu ?"

"Tum ne meri Bahut madad ki yaar mujhe mere pechaan Se milaya"

Abhijeet cut him "Tumhare THANK u ke liye Kuch nhi kiya tha main ne samjhe Apna" He said with determined tone

"Boss Janta hoon Tum ne Sab mere thank you ke liye nhi kiya Par yr Kiya mere Liye Aur main Vishwas tak nhi kiya" Down his head fold his hand "Maaf kardo"

Abhijeet instantly Hold His hand Luckly no one was Present in cafeteria "Kya Kar rhe ho Daya Tum Iss sab ke Liye nhi Kiya Phir jho Situation thi Uss main Sab ko yehi Lagata Tumhari Galti nhi thi samjhe Ab Shant ho jao Mujhe Koi shikwa Nhi please Baat khatam Karo"

"Boss main MAA JI Mere liye Humesa Bahut Khas hai Yr" Daya said, Abhijeet jerked, How Daya Now What He was Thinking "Daya tum"

"Tmko tumse jada Janta Hoon Aise Hi nhi bolta Boss" Replied to his buddies Uncomplete Question

Abhijeet Nodded in smile Mouthed A "Thank u"

"Kyu Thank u kyu Maa Jii tumse jada aur Sabse jada Khas Hai Mujhe tum kyu thank u ho " Daya said In fake anger

Abhijeet Hold his Ear "Sorry Bhai... Aage se Nhi bolta Tauba - Tauba"

Daya Laughed on his antics "Boss Tum Meri Ek Special Gift ho Jiske Liye Main Bhagwaan Ka Sukra gujaar Hoon"

"Main bhi daya " Abhijeet said with teary Eyes

"Boss mujhe Tum pe pura vishwas hai " Daya hold his hand sercurly. Abhijeet put his Hand His Hand

""Jitne Baar tum par shak karne ki situation main phashta Hoon utne Baar marta Hoon" A tear Fall From daya's Eyes. Abhijeet free his hand wiped his eyes.

"Tu ne Jab Kal WOH SORRY DI THI NA uss Waqt hi main sab kuch bhool ne soch liya tha Iss explaination ki koi jaruat nhi thi daya" Abhijeet said with big B Gesture

"Chal Ab Apne Pet ki Puja Kar jaldi wapas chal Kaam bahut hai" Changed the environment

Both have their Food, Went back too duty.

After sometime Pankaj - Freddy Whispering, Abhijeet call both of them "Kya chal rha hai"

Both scared "Kuch nhi sir"

"Phone pe Kya Kar rhe ho Dikhao" He said

"Kuchhh Nhiii sir"

"Do" Strict tone

Freddy Gave him phone, Abhijeet said "Whatsapp Pe aisa kya hai jho itna " He checked at last he found his Picture On Daya's status as Caption

"MY ONLY LIFE LINE"

Abhijeet smiled On his buddies Sweetness, Gave Freddy Phone back "Yeh Lo"

Whishpers "Kya daya Tu Bhi"

He took His Phone Out turn On his Phone Data Check status Write "U are My Reason to Live My Brother "

Daya was waiting for khabri checked his phone Smiled "Chalo Phir Aaj Ka Dinner bhar fix "

Abhijeet Read the Mesaage "Lo hogaya"

"Koi option" He Write

"Nhi" Daya replied

"Phir pooch mat Ab kaam Kar aur kaarne de" He turn off his data To avoid Further chat.

Daya Smiled Put his Phone back.

In bureau

From Cabin Acp sir Obseved his Sharpshine Shiny Eyes, Which signals him that everything is okk

He too Whispered "ALL IS WELL THAT END IS WELL"

* * *

_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK :-)_

_TELL ME HOW'S THE LAST CHAPPY, PLEASE GIVE DETAILED REVIEW ON THIS STORY FOR LAST TIME _

_THANK U FOR UR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT :-)_

R and R

Rhia Dubey


End file.
